


Not Even Death Will Part Us

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprawling story of love across the ages, of friendship and betrayal in the Egyptian sands, of two boys destined for something greater than what the gods deemed to give them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Story Is A Love Story

_This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate_

_Of lovers no tyranny could separate_

_Love set into motion on the Nile shore_

_Destiny ignited by an act of war_

* * *

The day seemed like any other day until Wes called. Blaine had been planning on taking a power nap before heading to trigonometry. He was just pulling the covers over his head when his phone buzzed on his night stand. Blaine debated just ignoring it until it started buzzing a second time. He reached over and pulled it under the covers?

 

"'lo?"

 

"Blaine, performance in the senior commons in ten minutes. Don't be late."

 

Before Blaine could formulate a response, the phone line went dead. He begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed and sat for a moment and let his swimming head rest. He stood up and walked over to his closet, stopping at the sight of his hair in the mirror. Most of the gel held but a few strands were misplaced. He combed his hand through the locks as he pulled on his button up shirt. Thankfully his slacks hadn't wrinkled as he laid in bed so he didn't have to change those as well.

 

He glanced at his pocket watch as he reached for his blazer and tie and mentally calculated the time it would take to reach the commons from his dorm.

 

As he started to pull on his shoes, Blaine looked back at his bed, aching to just blow the performance off and crawl back into it's comforting warmth. Some days it didn't even seem worth it to crawl out of the coccoon of security that it offered. Dalton was a wonderful school and Blaine was blessed to have the opportunity to transfer last year, but the harsh light of reality shone through even these decorate windows.

 

A zero-tolerence policy was a wonderful thing to prevent the violence and hate he received in his old school but it didn't prevent the nightmares and the loneliness. A phone call this morning from his father had shaken Blaine's routine.

 

_"Blaine, your mother and I heard from your headmaster this morning. We are not pleased with your grades, young man."_

 

_Blaine cringed. He could feel the disapproval in his fathers voice cut deep into his skin. "I'm sorry, father. I don't have as much extra time now that the Warblers-"_

 

_"We are not paying good money for you to throw away your education with some silly singing group. If you're going to take time away from your studies, you could at least join the polo team or another worthwhile activity."_

 

_"But, father-"_

 

_"I did not give your permission to speak. Your academics are important in securing the future of the Anderson line. I did not decide on a whim to send you to Dalton. It is most reputable private school in the state. It is of import to keep up your studies if we are to have you marry that Stewart girl."_

 

_B_ _laine sighed. His father had been pushing Blaine to marry the daughter of the owner of Stewart Enterprises. Stewart Enterprises owned corporations around the world and Blaine's dad had been trying to become part of their team since before Blaine could remember. As soon as his father had learned of Mr. Stewart's daughter being close in age to Blaine, he'd been trying to set them up. Blaine tried to point out multiple times that he was gay and had no desire in marrying the girl but his father ignored him. He refused to acknowledge any "defects" as he called them. Nothing would come in the way of their family name, not even his only son._

 

_Blaine wanted desperately to tell his dad that it was pointless setting him up on a date with the girl, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. So he just "uh huhed" and apologized again for not keeping up his grades. After hanging up with his dad, Blaine sat hard on his bed and just stared at the wall. When would his father acknowledge the things in Blaine's life that made him happy? When would he_ _come see the Warbler's perform? When would he ask Blaine if he had a special guy in his life? When would his father ask how Blaine was doing since the attack? When would his father truly love him?_

 

Another glance at his pocket watch showed only five minutes until the performance. Blaine pushed an arm through his blazer sleeve as he exited his room and started down the hall.

 

Blaine strode quickly down the carpeted hall as he wrestled with his tie. You'd think the son of William Anderson would know how to knot a tie with one hand behind his back but Blaine was never one for the formal attire. He was more of a bow tie guy but Dalton was strict in their uniforms. As he attempted to twist it into his submission, he wasn't watching where he was walking and he barrelled into a student going the other way.

 

"I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized quickly as he took in the papers floating through the air around him. He knelt down quickly and swept up as many as he could. He didn't recognize the student whom he'd run into but he smiled up at him all the same.

 

"It's not problem. I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, wow. You're Blaine Anderson." A look of awe passed over the boy's face.

 

"I am. And you are?"

 

"A fan. I've wanted the join the Warblers for a year but I've been too nervous to audition."

 

Blaine clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should give it a try. What's the worst that could happen?"

 

The boy blushed. "Thank you. I just may."

 

Blaine smiled at the boy once more. "Well, I must be headed off. Warbler performance in the commons. You should come."

 

The boy shook his head. "Oh, I couldn't. Too much homework from Poli Sci."

 

"Good luck." Blaine nodded to the boy once more and then pulled out his watch as he continued towards the staircase. He was going to be cutting it close. Everything seemed to be working against him today. He hurriedly rushed down the staircase, dodging past a few boys.

 

"Excuse me," Blaine wouldn't have heard the voice if he hadn't paused slightly to pull his watch out once last time. He turned to identify the face that belonged to the voice and as soon as he locked eyes with the boy he felt like his whole world shifted. The ground no longer felt solid and his knees buckled slightly. The boy was tall and lean, his legs encased in long black boots. He wore what looked like dark green plaid capri pants and over his chest was a black blazer. A bright red tie peeked cheerily from under the coat. Blaine's eyes trailed up to his face and he felt his heart stutter. The boy's face was pale white and his blue eyes glittered in the sunlight that shone down from the glass dome above the stairs. His hair was coiffed perfectly atop his head. The boy continued, "Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

 

Blaine didn't know why but it felt as if he'd seen this boy before. He held out his hand to the other boy in greeting"My name's Blaine"

 

The boy hesitated a moment before gripping Blaine's hand. "Kurt." Blaine didn't recognize the name but he still couldn't figure out why this boy felt so familiar. Kurt looked around at the boys around them. "So what exactly is going on?"

 

As soon as Kurt had stopped him on the stairs, Blaine had forgotten what he had been planning to do. "The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromtu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

 

"So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?" If Blaine hadn't known from the outfit Kurt was wearing, he would know by how confused Kurt sounded in regards to the Warblers that he was not in fact a new student. But this boy captivated him, so he figured he'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

"The Warblers are like rock stars."

 

Blaine knew he had to get to the commons soon or else Wes would have his head, but Blaine didn't want to let Kurt leave without getting to know him better. "Come on, I know a short cut." He reached out and pulled Kurt's hand into his own, pulling him slightly so he'd know to follow behind him.

 

As soon as Kurt's fingers touched his own, the world seemed to shift again. Colors faded and a ringing sounded in his ears. His legs became heavy and it was hard to breathe. It felt like all the air had left the room. Blaine glanced back and saw a frightened expression on Kurt's face and somehow knew that whatever was happening to himself was happening to Kurt too.

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter in his own. "It's going to be all right, Kurt. We're together. We can make it through anything." Blaine didn't know why he said those words but they seemed to be pulled straight from his mouth.

 

As the world around them continued to fade away, there was a light ahead of them that burned brightly. Blaine brought up his free hand to shield his eyes but as he blinked the tears away, he realized he was no longer in Dalton.

 

The floor beneath Blaine's feet was made of wood and it rocked back and forth. The air was warm and smelled musky. He felt the grit of sand beneath his clothes. He glanced down at his clothes and was shocked to see something other than his blazer and tie. He'd worn Dalton styled clothes for the last year of his life and...

 

_Dalton_ _?_  Blaine scratched a hand through his close cropped hair. Where had he come up with that word? There was no such thing as "Dalton" where Blaine came from. And he knew everything there was to know about Egypt. He should, he'd been born and raised here. He pushed away the thoughts of "Dalton" and "Blazer" and instead focused on the Nile that stretched out for miles in front of him. It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

_Nothing is an accident_

_We are free to have it all_

_We are what we want to be_

_It's in ourselves to rise or fall_

* * *

Nubia's land was vast - Blaine squinted his eyes as he gazed across the northern bank of the river. There were trees everywhere, something Blaine missed when trapped inside the palace walls. It was why he delighted in the expeditions the pharaoh set him on. It was opportunities to breathe the fresh air, feel the sand beneath his feet, feel the sun beating down his face, hear the breeze through the trees, and taste the salt as the sweat dripped down his face. There was nothing like an adventure.

The first time aboard one of the Pharaoh's ships, Blaine realized this was his calling. There was nothing like the open water to calm his nerves. He had convinced the Pharaoh to assign him as commander of his expedition team with the condition that he'd acquire more slaves at each new location that was discovered. It was a task that Blaine disliked more than any other, but at the very least he was not forced to stay inside the palace. The act of invading the neighboring countries came with much bloodshed; there were days that Blaine couldn't remove the stains no matter how hard he scrubbed. All Blaine wanted was to sail the Nile and look upon the glory of Egypt and its surrounding lands.

"We shall dock here. David and Wes, take five men to the west for a thousand paces. Nick and Jeff, take five men to the north for a thousand paces. Luke and Thad, take five men south for a thousand paces. Come back and report your findings when the sun reaches halfway to the horizon. I'll travel east. The rest of you are to stay on the boat until we return." Blaine watched as his men took off in their assigned directions before turning and climbing the southern bank of the Nile and started walking towards the sun that was steadily rising in the sky.

The sun shone down brighter than normal and Blaine could feel sweat pouring down his back. His cotton jacket clung uncomfortably to his skin. Blaine plucked it from his back and pulled it back and forth attempting to create a breeze to cool him down. With the surrounding air being hot enough to bake bread, the breeze that brushed his skin was of no comfort. Blaine pulled his goatskin water bag from where it hung at his side and took a small sip, relishing the feel of the water trailing down his throat. Even though Blaine would love to drink the entire contents he knew that if he did he wouldn't have enough for the return trip. Thankfully the sting of thirst was lessened enough to distract him from the ache in his dry throat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine spotted movement. He moved his hand to his sword on instinct; one could never be too careful in foreign lands. He stepped behind a tree that was near to him and pressed his back against it taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He peered cautiously around the tree and felt his breath stutter at the sight. A lone figure in a bright, white tunic swayed slowly a few yards ahead of where Blaine was hidden. The movement of her body fascinated Blaine; his eyes followed the intricate patterns as she swayed through the trees. The sun's rays shined down on her short, chestnut hair. As she turned towards Blaine, he was shocked to realize the person was actually male. There was no mistaking the chiseled features or the lack of curves on the body.

He continued to watch as the boy's bare feet moved over the sandy earthy. His face was upturned and his eyes were closed against the harsh sun; his skin was glowing and his lips were spread into a blissful smile. Blaine had seen many sights on his expeditions down the Nile, but never before had he seen something as breathtaking as this boy. If he were given the chance to only look upon one more thing before his life was over, Blaine was hard pressed to choose something other than this exact moment.

_How would it be to feel so carefree? To have no worries, to be content with what you've been given?_  Blaine's thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned to greet an officer in his army whose name was Sebastian. For right now the trees were blocking the Nubian from Sebastian but they wouldn't for much longer. Sebastian would see the boy in the distance if they stayed in their current position. Blaine made sure to walk around his officer so that Sebastian stood with his back to the Nubian boy in the tunic. "What are you doing here, Seb?"

Sebastian frowned. "You should know better than to venture out on your own. What would happen if you were outnumbered by enemy forces?"

"When have I ever been outmatched?"

"I did not mean to imply that you cannot handle yourself, Commander. I simply wanted to make sure you had an extra pair of eyes for accurate map creation."

"Yes, well. You are not to disobey direct orders from your commanding officer. If you continue to disobey me, I will have to remove you from my team."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "I apologize, Commander."

"Do not let it happen again."

"At the very least, let me stay with you until you have finished. You could always use another sword if something were to happen."

Blaine's couldn't stop his eyes from glancing back at the boy who continued to dance in the distance. If Sebastian were to stay, he'd see the boy and everything would be ruined.

Unfortunately, Sebastian noticed Blaine's wandering eyes and turned to see what Blaine was looking at. "Aha, fresh meat."

Blaine didn't like the smirk or the tone that Sebastian used. Blaine held out his arm and pushed Sebastian back. "Sebastian. I will take care of the situation. Go back to the boat."

"But, Commander-"

"It is one man. I can handle it. Go back to the boat." He enunciated each word through clenched teeth.

Sebastian eyed the boy in the distance once more before nodding and turning to head back to where the boat was docked on the river. Blaine let out a relieved sigh and turned back to the Nubian that had captured his attention. Sebastian always ruined everything. Blaine didn't know why he hadn't kicked him off his team yet. Sebastian's father being the Pharaoh's Chief Advisor probably had some bearing on that.

Blaine couldn't back out now; he'd have to take the boy with him. If Sebastian hadn't followed Blaine he would have been able to just walk away and leave the other boy in peace. He really didn't want to see him in shackles. The poor boy's pale white skin would be chaffed red and that caused Blaine's heart to hurt.

With a sigh of resignation Blaine stepped out from behind the tree and started walking towards the boy. He was able to get ten paces from the Nubian before he noticed Blaine. The boy's body stopped partway through a twirl and Blaine heard him let out a little squeak. With one hand, Blaine reached out to grip the boys' wrist before he could run away. With his other hand Blaine pulled out his sword and held it to the Nubian's neck.

The boy's eyes widened when he felt the bronze weapon press against his neck. Blaine lost track of what he was doing when he saw just how blue the Nubian's eyes were. "Please..." The boy's voice was pure and high like a songbird. "Please do not kill me." Blaine watched in fascination as a single tear fell down the boy's cheekbone.

"I am not going to kill you, boy."

"Kurt."

Blaine paused. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Kurt. If you are going to hurt me, the least you could do is know my name." The boy, who Blaine now knew was called Kurt, stared into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the expression in Kurt's eyes. "I am not going to hurt you as long as you come calmly with me."

"I'm not going  _anywhere_  with an Egyptian."

"Says the boy who has a sword to his neck?"

Kurt swallowed and his Adam's apple brushed against the blade of the sword.

"If you come without a fuss I will not have to shackle you."

Kurt's eyes widened at the word 'shackle'. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You are going to come back to Egypt on my boat with me and my men. And you will be a help to our Pharaoh."

"What if I did not come with you. If I were to run right now, would you kill me?" Kurt asked with an air of defiance.

Blaine clenched his jaw. Should he admit the truth, that he couldn't bear to kill this magnificent boy? There was no one in Egypt like Kurt, someone who would stare down the commander of the Pharaoh's army when they could be run through with a sword if they didn't do as they were told. There was no way Blaine could end his life. If Blaine were to return to his ship empty handed he knew his validity as commander would be called into question by Sebastian. Blaine couldn't lose his role, it was all he had going for him now.

"Would you risk your own life to find out?"

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the tears were gone and instead were filled with a determined fire. He held out his hands to Blaine. "I will not willingly follow an Egyptian swine to a prison."

Blaine lowered his sword as he reached for the length of rope hanging over his shoulder. He still eyed Kurt warily as he undid the loop from his shoulder and reached over to wrap the rope around the Nubian's wrists. Blaine made sure to make it tight enough to hold Kurt's wrists together but not enough to cut off circulation. Kurt's skin was soft where Blaine's fingers brushed against it as he tied a knot. He never knew men to have soft skin but this was just another part of the boy that Blaine was slowly realizing would fascinate him.

"You will walk in front of me. I need to make sure you do not try to run." Blaine indicated the path in front of himself.

Kurt silently started walking, his feet making barely any noise in the sand. Blaine's eyes were entranced by the sight of the boy's hips swaying in front of him with each step he took. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Kurt to be in front of him. Blaine kept his sword in hand to be safe but he doubted Kurt would run.

Blaine needed to figure out what would happen once they reached the boat. Slaves weren't treated well on Egyptian vessels and it hurt him to think of the mistreatment that Kurt would receive if he were to go into the lowest level of the ship. Blaine would do anything in his power to make sure this beautiful boy wasn't hurt.  _Wait... did I just call him beautiful?_


	3. The Past Is Now Another Land

**_  
_ ** _The present is an empty space_

_Between the good and bad_

_A moment leading nowhere_

_Too pointless to be sad_

_But time enough to lay to waste_

_Every certainty I had_

* * *

Once Kurt and Blaine reached the boat, Blaine was thoroughly drenched in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. Kurt seemed no worse for wear. Thankfully, Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Blaine led Kurt over to the door that lead to the bilge.

 

"What is going to happen to me?"

 

Kurt's voice startled Blaine. They'd been silent the entire trek to the boat. Blaine ignored the question and brought up instead the thought that had been on his mind since stumbling upon Kurt.  "Your country is at war and you go wandering on your own. You must have a burning desire to see Egypt."

 

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Or maybe I have unwarranted trust in our neighbors."

 

"My thought is,” Blaine cringed as Sebastian's voice sounded behind him, “maybe your King should spend more time training his countrymen to protect themselves and less time indulging on frivolities." Sebastian turned to eye Blaine. "With the amount of slaves your officers brought in today, I would think you could have captured more than one." Sebastian leered at Kurt and reached out a hand to caress the Nubian's cheek. "Such beautiful skin on such a disgusting civilization. I-" In a flash, Kurt pulled the sword from Sebastian's scabbard. Kurt whirled behind Sebastian, twisted both of the officer's wrists behind his body, and pressed the sword forcefully against Sebastian's neck. Blood pooled along the blade. 

 

"You will release the others."

 

Blaine eyes moved from Sebastian's terrified expression to Kurt's face which was full of rage.  __If he kills Sebastian, I will be forced to take take his life in return. If I can convince him to drop his weapon I can let him get away with a lesser punishment._ _  Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes. "Drop the weapon."

 

  "You held me at sword point and said I belonged to you, yes? Well, I now hold a soldier from your ranks with a sword. So, by your own logic he belongs to me. Now let them go."

 

Blaine sighed. "If you kill one of my officers, I will have to retaliate. And I fear your life alone will not pay the debt."

 

Kurt seemed to realize what Blaine was implying. The Nubian eyed him for a moment before pushing Sebastian away and dropping the sword to the deck.

 

Sebastian quickly picked up his sword and held a hand to the laceration on his neck. "How dare you threaten an officer of the Egyptian army, you Nubian dog. I ought to cut you navel to nose."

 

Kurt looked rightfully panicked and backed into the wall of the bridge behind him.

 

"Sebastian, take inventory of the captives. I will deal with this one."

 

"But-"

 

"Do you dare question my authority?"

 

"No, Commander." Sebastian sheathed his sword and walked towards the bilge door.

 

  Once Sebastian disappeared through the doorway, Blaine turned to Kurt. "That was not a smart move, boy. Sebastian has a short temper and he does not readily forget wrongdoings."

 

"You expect me to stand by while you kidnap my countrymen? What kind of pri-...man would I be then?"

 

“ I expect you to do as you're told. Otherwise there will be consequences. Now, the stunt you pulled with Sebastian needs to be dealt with. You will follow me to my cabin and if you try to run, I will have to hurt you. And I really do not want it to come to that."

 

Blaine walked toward the aft of the ship where the door to his cabin was located. He pulled the door open and nodded to Kurt who hesitated a moment before stepping down the stairs.  _Why did I threaten to hurt him? I could never harm this beautiful boy, but he needs to learn that he cannot act out around the others. They will not be as forgiving as I am._

 

When they reached his cabin Blaine pulled open the door and ushered Kurt inside. Blaine reached for Kurt's hands and was shocked to see him flinch. "Don't."

 

“ I am not going to hurt you, Kurt."

 

“ You said-"

 

“ I never said you were going to be harmed while in my care. I am simply removing your bindings. They will just get in the way." Blaine pulled the rope from Kurt's wrists lightly and set it on the ground near the door. "You need to understand that I do not take pleasure in capturing or harming others. It is a task forced upon me by our Pharaoh."

 

“ You could say no."

 

“ Not without ruining my family's reputation.” Blaine pulled out a stool and sat upon it. “Enough questions. Grab the bucket and rag in the corner."

 

“ Why?"

 

“ If you continue to question every order you are given you will not last very long in Egypt. You are lucky that you intrigue me." Blaine set down his scabbard and proceeded to peel the jacket from his skin.

 

“ What are you doing?" Kurt stood with the bucket and rag and a nervous expression on his face.

 

“ I am trying to relax. What  _you_  are going to do is wash the filth of sweat from my body."

 

Blaine turned away from Kurt and took a few calming breaths to prepare himself. Soon the beautiful boy would be gently cleaning off his bare skin.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The Egyptian Commander's olive skin glistened with sweat under the glow of the lamp. The muscles in his back clenched as Blaine stretched his arms above his head and Kurt lost his train of thought.

 

All that Kurt knew about the Egyptians was what his father told him. They conquered their surrounding nations to further their territory. They were heartless dogs who only thought of themselves. What his father had never told him was how breathtaking they were. 

 

_What does he want from me?_

 

Kurt realized he had spoken aloud when Blaine replied, "I want nothing more than to watch you dance." The Commander's voice was rough and quiet; Blaine's ears and neck turned red with blush as if he hadn't meant to speak.

 

Kurt didn't know how to respond. Instead, he dipped the rag into the bucket of water and rang it out. He walked slowly over to the commander. The closer he came the better he could examine Blaine. A multitude of wounds covered Blaine's back - some healed, some fresh. One of Kurt's hands reached out and brushed down a large wound that trailed down Blaine's back. Blaine's skin was hot against Kurt's fingertips. A small gasp escaped the other man as Kurt's fingers trailed down the scar.

 

Kurt bit his lip and pulled his hand away regretfully. He brought the rag to Blaine's body and wiped away the sweat carefully. A shiver passed through Blaine. "I'm sorry, is the water cold?"

 

"That's not- it's fine."

 

Kurt nodded and continued his cleaning.

 

“ Your skills with the blade are remarkable, Kurt. You should be enlist in my army. You would make an excellent lieutenant."

 

“ Are you mocking me?"

 

“ No. Admiring you." Blaine turned to look back at him. Kurt couldn't read the look in his eyes. "If you had pulled that move on myself when you first saw me, you would be free right now."

 

"Who is to say that I will not try again?"

 

"I am unarmed. Help yourself to my sword." Blaine indicated the discarded weapon to his right. Kurt stopped the steady motion of the rag and looked over to the sword. Nothing good could come of him harming or killing Blaine. His soldiers would find out long before Kurt could make it to safety. Kurt dipped the rag back into the water. He walked around to face Blaine and knelt down, bringing the rag to Blaine's chest and wiping slowly across his shoulders. Blaine stared at him, his eyes darting around Kurt's face as if searching for answers."Who taught you to use a weapon?"

 

"My father." Kurt felt a smile rise to his face at the memories of his father

 

"Will you tell me why you were all alone and so far from your village?"

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine and felt his breath catch. He was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were the color of the desert as the sun set upon it. There was a faint shadow along his jaw that looked like it would scratch his fingers if he were to rub them across it. His full, red lips were curled into an inquisitive smile; a pink tongue darted out to wet them. Kurt didn't notice Blaine's hands moving until his fingers were brushing a strand of hair from Kurt's face. The commander's fingers sent heat sparking from the point they touched his skin to his toes.

 

"I needed to get away from the palace." Kurt cursed the breathy quality to his voice.

 

Blaine blinked. "The palace?"

 

Kurt felt his heart drop. If Blaine were to figure out that he was Prince of Nubia, son of King Burt, he would become a bargaining chip in the war. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's hands and looked at the bucket which sat between his feet. "I am a servant in the palace."

 

"And they let you just leave?"

 

"I snuck away."

 

"I would almost say you are lucky I came across you, then. I would not think your King would look too kindly upon a runaway. Unless this is a common occurrence. Maybe that is why it is so easy to take over your country; none of your people want to stay."

 

Kurt's anger boiled to the surface. People could say whatever they wanted about him, but the second they insulted his country, it was over. Kurt dropped the rag and stood quickly to his feet.

 

"You are not finished."

 

"Yes, I am."

 

"Again you question my orders. You enjoy living dangerous, do you not?"

 

"About as much as I enjoy washing your filthy Egyptian skin."

 

Blaine stood up and crowed Kurt into the wall of the cabin. "I have had it with your lip, boy." The Commander reached down to grab the rope near their feet and proceeded to tie Kurt's hands together.

 

"Please, leave them off."

 

"You are a slave now, Kurt. If you want to survive in Egypt, you had better remember it."


	4. Another Pyramid

  
_If our country is to flourish_

_Then my son must take the lead_

_Be our inspiration, nourish_

_All our hopes our dreams our creed_

 

* * *

"Trent!" Blaine walked forward and embraced the man who took care of his home while he was away. Trent was a affable Nubian whom Blaine had taken a liking to when they had captured him seven years previous. Even with the prospect of life in the copper mines the boy had carried himself tall and looked out for his fellow captives. Blaine had requested Trent as a manservant immediately and they'd developed a camaraderie as they grew up together.

 

"Master Blaine, it is nice to see you in good health." Trent handed Blaine the goatskin carrier of wine that hung at his side. Blaine drank from it gratefully. He heard his officers bringing the captives out of the bilge behind him and turned to observe.

 

Sebastian emerged from the doorway with a few of the Nubians. It was then that Blaine realized all of the captives were female with the exception of Kurt. Sebastian turned to one of the Pharaoh's men who stood beside the ship and shouted, "Take them to the copper mines." Sebastian pushed one of the captives forward and she fell to her knees, crying out in pain.

 

Blaine stepped forward. "Hold! The women are to be sent to the Palace Grounds; the harvest approaches."

 

"What about the boy?" Sebastian sneered at Kurt.

 

"He is to be with me." Blaine dared Sebastian to argue but he wisely kept his mouth shut. 

 

Kurt approached Blaine. "Thank you," he whispered.

 

"For what?" 

 

"For saving them all from the mines. They would not last a day in those conditions."

 

"Give me your hands." Blaine reached forward and removed Kurt's binds. "Do not even think about trying to run. If you do, I will come after you myself."

 

"You flatter me, Commander. You do not look like someone who would chase after one lowly slave."

 

"I will make an exception for you." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, the tension palpable in air between them. 

 

"What plans do you have for me?"

 

"I plan to keep you in my sights, set you up as a servant in the palace. I can forsee us spending much time together when I am here in Egypt, Kurt."

 

"Your name is Kurt?" Trent piped up from Blaine's side.

 

"Trent, take Kurt to the palace. Clean him up and robe him in our Pharaoh's symbol."

 

"Yes, Master Blaine."

 

As Blaine watched, Trent and Kurt walked towards the palace. Blaine turned when he felt a presence behind him.

 

"My son, you are home at last."

 

"Father." Blaine tried to hide the distaste in his voice. His father was Chief Minister to the Pharaoh and feared by most of Egypt. He was manipulative and powerful and, if Blaine were to tell the truth, evil. He cared nothing for anyone but himself and he'd do anything to get what he wanted. William Anderson stood tall at 6 foot 3 with a menacing presence.  His face was lined with wrinkles and his skin was darkened by the hot Egyptian sun. He always wrapped himself fully in black but never seemed to be affected by the heat. His face always held a sneer, unless it was plastered with the leering smile he used to manipulate others to do his bidding.

 

Blaine was thankful to have taken after his mother. He had lost her at a very young age, barely old enough to wield a sword. She'd passed in her sleep and no one could determine the cause. Aleria Anderson had been the most caring woman Blaine had ever met. Her smile would light up the room and her voice could soothe even the most savage beast. The thing Blaine remembered most was seeing her dance when she thought no one was watching.  Her body moved fluidly and she looked the happiest he had ever seen her. Maybe that was why Kurt fascinated him so. His smile had matched the brightness of his mother's as his body twirled effortlessly in the desert sand. 

 

What Blaine had seen of Kurt's interaction with the Nubian people; his compassion matched that of Aleria Anderson too. Blaine's mother's compassion with all living creatures knew no bounds. He remembered the day he'd found an injured cat outside the palace walls and how he convinced his mother to help nurse it back to health. He named him Pav and he'd curl up at the end of Blaine's bed every night. After his mother passed, an urn had somehow fallen on Pav and killed him while Blaine was in his room. His father had said it was a freak accident but Blaine had his doubts. His father never liked Pav and had tried numerous times to get rid of him. How Aleria ended up married to someone as vicious as William, Blaine would never understand.

 

William clapped a hand onto Blaine's shoulder. "I began to worry when you were away for so long. You were not injured?"

 

"No. You know we were venturing farther south in Nubia. Of course we would be gone for longer than before."

 

"The princess knew nothing of your plans. She worried that you had been slain in battle."

 

The Princess. The Pharaoh's daughter. Blaine's betrothed. There wasn't much Blaine could say about Rachel other than that. They had grown up together; Rachel was being groomed to take over her father's role and Blaine was being groomed to be leader of her father's army. They'd been matched for marriage within days of their birth and Blaine grew to accept it. She was nice enough but rather flaky. She wanted only to talk about the latest party her father had thrown or the fashions in the neighboring countries. She couldn't possibly understand why Blaine would desire to leave the palace.

 

Blaine worked to tolerate her company when she followed him around the palace and blathered on about everything. He had long ago given up talking about things he enjoyed. He had tried to tell her about his adventures and discoveries but she either yawned or cringed and proceeded to make the conversation about her. 

 

"Give Rachel my regards."

 

"Blaine. You have been gone for months. I truly think seeing her yourself would be best. Plus, the princess plans a party in your honor in a fortnight."

 

Blaine sighed. "Father, I do not have time for frivolities. You and Rachel should also know that I do not plan to stay in Egypt longer than a week. I only need rest and supplies and I will be setting out again.

 

"I forgot that you had not heard the news. The Pharaoh is no longer the powerful leader he was when you left."

 

"What are you saying?" 

"The Pharaoh is dying. He grows weaker each day." 

"I must go to him. He has been like a father to me." Blaine saw the hardened look pass over his father's face. "Or at least the father you never were."

 

"With the Pharaoh's health in question, our timeline has changed. If we are to lead this country, your wedding to the princess must occur soon. We no longer have the time to waste on these expeditions." 

 

Marriage to Rachel was like a prison sentence. Blaine would never be allowed to leave the palace again. Blaine knew from past years that staying in the palace for too long a time caused his heart to race and his breath to shorten. His skin would itch enough that ripping it off seemed the only way to make it stop. It was as if the walls were closing in around him. 

 

Blaine didn't know how long he could live trapped in the palace. Being trapped with Rachel didn't make the situation any better; that prospect actually made it worse. 

 

"What if I do not want to lead? What if I want to continue what I am doing?"

 

William's eyes narrowed. "You would not dare turn down this opportunity. This is everything we have been waiting for."

 

"Wrong. This is everything  _you_ have been waiting for. I never wanted to be Pharaoh and I will never want to."

 

"I could slice your throat where you stand for your impertinence."

 

"Marriage to Rachel will kill me just as much as a blade will, just much slower. I cannot live in the palace."

 

"Do not be a child, Blaine. Being Pharaoh is the ultimate opportunity and I will not let you turn it down." William turned to leave but paused after a few steps. "An appearance at the banquet tonight is important, Blaine. I expect to see you there."

 

"Whatever you wish, Father."  If marriage to Rachel was an inevitability instead of just a possibility, Blaine was going to have to adjust to a new life. At the very least Kurt would be in the palace with him. Kurt was the most intriguing person Blaine had ever met and he couldn't wait to talk to the boy again. He wanted to know everything about him: his upbringing, if he had any siblings, if he could sing, who inspired him, and what his dreams were. Blaine could see himself spending most of his time with Kurt. Maybe he could convince Rachel to allow him to be their personal manservant. It would make the long days and nights more enjoyable.

 

_Nights. Nights with Rachel._ Blaine shuddered at the thought. Blaine had met many attractive women in Egypt and the surrounding nations, but he'd never felt that attraction with Rachel. She was like a sister (an annoying one) who Blaine was forced to interact with. She was plain and her face wasn't much to look at. Her hair was the color of the deep sand and hung limply to her waist. Blaine struggled to think of what it would be like to sleep with her but all he could picture was her disinterested expression and her hands as they flapped around her body mid-rant. 

 

They would be expected to produce an heir to continue the line of kings.  Blaine would have to man up and perform his duty as husband and Pharaoh of Egypt. There was no way out of this predicament. With a heavy heart, Blaine walked towards the palace.


	5. How I Know You

_I never have abandoned_

_And nor I think could you_

_That spark of hope for freedom_

_No terror can subdue_

* * *

Kurt and the boy Blaine had called Trent walked in silence until they left the docks. The land of Egypt was vastly different from Nubia. Where Nubia had trees as far as the eye could see, Egypt had sand and pyramids. The palace, or what Kurt assumed to be the palace, loomed in the distance; it was a gorgeous structure of limestone colored in shades of cream and orange. Statues of Gods and Goddesses lined the building. Kurt neither believed in nor prayed to any of the Gods and Goddesses. They gave him no comfort or solace so he gave them no devotion. Kurt did, however, recognize several of the statues. His father had drilled the names and images into his head at a young age. Kurt gazed up at the statues as they neared the building. The sun god Ra's falcon head with the sun-disk above stood tall in the blinding light. Next to him stood the pair Anuket and Khnum, Goddess and God of the Nile River. Khnum's ram head was unmistakable and Anuket's plumed headdress flared brilliantly. The last two statues were unrecognizable to Kurt. A woman with bird wings and a throne upon her head stood beside a man with the head of a falcon topped with crown.

"Master Blaine called you Kurt, did he not?"

Kurt turned to Trent and tried to determine the nature of the question. The boy couldn't possibly know Kurt's upbringing. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he had forgone the traditional Nubian royal garments in favor of the plain white tunic when he left his palace that fateful morning. "He did. You are called Trent?"

Trent nodded. "How did they capture you?"

Kurt was still unsure of the purpose of Trent's questioning, so he chose to explain the circumstances the way he had to Blaine: with the truth but also with as little information as possible. "I was alone along the riverbank."

"Why would you do something so stupid? You must know how much the Nubian people risk to protect you and your father."

Kurt stopped and turned to Trent.  _He knows. Maybe if I pretend I can convince him I am not who he thinks I am._ "What are you talking about? Why would anyone care about one lone Nubian?"

Trent's eyes widened, "My prince, you-"

" _No_!" Kurt's face drained of color and he put both hands on Trent's shoulders. "Do  _not_  call me that so loudly. I am nothing but a slave here. If they were to know, bad things would happen."

"I am sorry. I did not mean-"

Kurt pulled Trent over to a nearby alcove created by a group of trees. "How did you know who I was?"

"My father was advisor to our King. I lived and played in the palace yards. At least, I did until I was captured. You were there that day. They wanted to go after you but I stood in their way. I had to protect you."

"My dear boy." Kurt rubbed a comforting hand into his shoulder. "If we ever are to get back to Nubia, you and your family will receive whatever you desire."

"Thank you, Pr- Kurt, but the only thing I desire is you and your father's safety. Now, we must hurry. The princess will be waiting to hear news of Blaine's return."

_Princess. The Pharaoh's star Captain_ _ **would**_ _have a Princess to come home to. Every time I find someone interesting or worth my time, they have a girl to go to._ Kurt had never been attracted to girls, even when he was younger. When Kurt turned 12 and was able to court a Nubian citizen, Kurt realized he felt nothing for the females of his country. He began to look differently at his childhood friend Sam as well. The towering height that used to irk him when Sam would play keep away with Kurt's shoes now gave him shivers as he imagined being held up in those strong arms. The face that Kurt would never look twice at suddenly became like a treasured painting; eyes that shone brilliantly in the light of the sun, a smile that would cause his heart to beat faster, hair that Kurt wanted to grip in his fingers and see if it was really that soft.

Kurt would never admit his feelings to Sam. He instead stood back and watched as Sam chased after the beautiful and egotistical Quinn. Kurt's father could tell something was off with him and confronted him about it. Kurt had no choice but to admit everything. He'd never lied to his father and he never planned to. Burt was surprisingly okay with everything, even with the fact that his line would end with Kurt because of this. Burt's love for his son overshadowed anything else.

There were other boys in Nubia besides Sam that peaked Kurt's interest but they were all very much attracted to women. Kurt had given up hope of finding someone who would want him back and focused instead on finding enjoyment elsewhere. Kurt loved to sing and dance. Any emotion that he was feeling could be expressed through his voice and body. Thinking about dancing brought Kurt back to the day Blaine had captured him along the Nile's banks. When Kurt danced, he would lose track of time and come home with reddened skin and freckles upon his cheeks. His father would scold him for not taking better precautions and keeping safe out in the open but Kurt would laugh. There was no cause for laughter this time. His father was probably worried sick about him.

It looked like he would be treated well. As well as could be expected of a slave, at least. Blaine could have chosen a harsher punishment for the stunt Kurt had tried to pull but he didn't. He chose something that would keep Kurt safe. Blaine was an enigma Kurt was desperate to unravel. Blaine was interested in Kurt, even blind man could tell by the signals Blaine had been sending him. He even admitted that Kurt was going to work in the palace so that he'd be near Blaine. What Kurt didn't know was if the interest was purely platonic or if it was more romantic. Not that Blaine would ever pursue a Nubian, especially a slave.

"Kurt, follow me. If we do not hurry, you will not be ready in time for banquet." Trent grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards the door way hidden between two pillars along the north side of the palace. It took several moments for Kurt to adjust to the relative darkness inside the palace and shiver ran through him at the coolness he could feel off the limestone.

"What am I expected to do at the banquet tonight?"

Trent looked over to Kurt. "I assume you will help serve the meal. I do not know what you did or said to Master Blaine on the trip here, but he has never acted the way he has today."

"I did nothing. I simply stood my ground."

"No matter. He has never gone against orders and he has never allowed men to work anywhere but the copper mines. The Pharaoh feels men are too strong and could stage an uprising if they are not worked to the bone."

"What about you, then?"

Trent smiled. "Until today, I was the only exception. Blaine and I were of similar ages when I was brought to Egypt. I think he simply wanted a friend, or at least one who would do everything he wanted without argument." Trent and Kurt arrived at a room with a curtain over the doorway, which Trent held back as Kurt stepped inside. There were garments hung over the walls of varying shades of the sunset, all with golden embossed symbols upon them.

"You can wear whatever lies in this room as long as the symbol of Horus is embroidered upon it."

Kurt walked over to a row of tunics and pants and rubbed a hand down one of the sleeves. The fabric was coarse but free flowing.

"I will give you a moment to bathe and change. We will proceed then to the banquet hall." Trent indicated a basin in the middle of the room with a rag. "The Pharaoh disproves of uncleanliness, even for his slaves." Trent exited and swung the curtain shut behind him.

Kurt nodded and pulled a blood red tunic from the knob on the wall and a matching pair of pants that looked like they would fit. Kurt carefully removed his white tunic, folding and placing it on a shelf near the doorway. Kurt pulled off his brown sandals and walked over to the basin. He dipped the rag into the water and squeezed it firmly before trailing it over his face, neck, chest, and arms. The water was cold against his skin and Kurt felt it seep into his body. After he felt sufficiently clean, Kurt pulled on his new tunic and a pair of gold slippers.

"Kurt?" The voice from outside the curtain was familiar but Kurt couldn't place it right away.

"Yes?" Kurt walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside. The short curly hair and the golden eyes underneath long lashes sent a jolt through Kurt. Blaine entered the room and indicated for Kurt to follow.

Blaine was silent as he eyed Kurt up and down with an appreciative smile. "Red suits you." Kurt looked down self consciously and ran a hand down his shirt front. "What I am about to tell you is very important, so I need you to listen carefully." Blaine stepped closer and Kurt could feel the warmth radiating off of him. Blaine placed his hands upon Kurt's shoulders, his face a few inches from Kurt's. "You must put your best foot forward with the Pharaoh and his daughter, Rachel. While I can keep an eye out for you, your ultimate fate rests in their hands."

"What do you mean, best foot forward?" It was hard to think when Blaine was so close. Thankfully Blaine dropped his hands and paced away from him.

"There are things about you that intrigue me, your petulance and stubbornness, that will not sit well with the leaders of my country. You must rely on the natural innocence that your face portrays and the young quality to your body and skin. I would like to keep you alive." Blaine's pacing brought him back to face Kurt and they stood close enough to breathe the same air. There was a light in Blaine's eyes that Kurt hadn't seen in another man, or at the very least, directed at himself. Kurt could have been mistaken but he swore he saw Blaine's eyes dart down to his lips. Kurt licked them without thinking and Blaine's eyes followed the path it trailed from left to right.

Kurt felt his heart stop when Blaine's hand moved forward and his thumb brushed across Kurt's dampened bottom lip. " _Soft_." Blaine's voice was breathy. The Captain's hand trailed from Kurt's jaw down his neck and across his exposed collarbone. Blaine's eyes followed the trail his hand took until he raised them back to Kurt's. "I do not want you to be around anyone else. Especially Sebastian. Please promise me you will stay near me." Blaine leaned forward and pressed his cheek to Kurt's, his breath hot against Kurt's ear. "Only me." The lobe of Kurt's ear caught on Blaine's mouth at the words.

Kurt didn't know how to respond.  _Am I like a new toy to Blaine, something he wants to possess and keep for his own or does Blaine view me as someone to court?_  The way Blaine's lips were faintly stroking along the shell of Kurt's ear led him to believe the latter and a spark of hope filled in his chest. "I promise."

The grin on Blaine's face when he pulled back was blinding. "Good." Blaine swiped his thumb across Kurt's lips once more and then stepped away, backing towards the curtain. "I will see you at the banquet, Kurt."

Kurt simply nodded. After the curtain closed behind Blaine's back, Kurt reached up up a shaking hand to his mouth. His ear was blazing where Blaine's lips had been pressed a moment ago. Living in the palace in Egypt was going to be an interesting experience with Blaine being around.


	6. My Strongest Suit

_In life one has to face a huge assortment_

_Of nauseating fads and good advice_

_There's health and fitness_

_Diet and deportment_

_And other pointless forms of sacrifice_

_Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter_

_Manners? Charm?_

_They're no way to impress_

_So forget the inner me , observe the outer_

_I am what I wear and how I dress_

* * *

A female Nubian in cream garb entered the room a few moments after Blaine left. Mercedes, as she introduced herself, thankfully didn't recognize Kurt. "Come, we must get everything ready for the banquet." The wonderful thing about Nubia was the variety of skin tones of their citizens. While Kurt's skin was the color of alabaster, Mercedes' skin was a dusky brown. Her hair was plaited down her back and it swung in pattern with her hips as she led him down several hallways. A cheerful hub of voices echoed from a doorway down the hallway and a golden light shone from within.

The hall was large; half of palace of Nubia could have fit inside of it. Tables were scattered around the hall with at least six chairs on each side of them. There was a small group of women currently in the hall. Everyone was garbed in the same tunic as Kurt. He glanced around trying to figure out if there was anyone he recognized. From what he could tell, everyone was a stranger. Mercedes pulled him forward, "Everyone, this is Kurt. Kurt, these are the palace workers. This is Tina, Sugar, Brittany, and Santana." Tina, a shorter woman with raven hair that hung to her waist, stood in the back placing platters on the tables. Sugar was a bubbly girl who was pouring drinks into the pitcher on the west side of the room. Her hair was plaited on either side of her face and her smile was wide as she waved to Kurt. Brittany, whose yellow hair was swept across her face, and Santana, who had her black hair pulled into a bun atop her head, were carrying a hunk of meat to the main table.

Santana looked Kurt up and down as she passed and sneered, "The Pharaoh is letting a man work in the palace?" As one every single head turned toward Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine told the guards to take me here."

Tina gasped. "You address him so informally? Do you want to be punished? You are to address all Egyptians by either their title or their surname. Especially Princess Rachel, she has a quick temper."

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face. Blaine had asked Kurt to call him by name when they were on the boat; he'd said that Captain felt too formal for the boy who was cleaning him and preparing his food. "I did not realize."

Brittany walked over and rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It is alright. It can be hard to remember all the rules. I forget how to put on my shoes some days."

Kurt eyed Brittany, unsure if she was serious. There was no mirth, only sympathy in Brittany's eyes. He turned to Mercedes. "How can I help you?"

"If you could be in charge of the drinks for the meal, that would be best."

"Excuse me, ladies. Where are my slippers?" Kurt turned to observe the woman that entered the hall. She was on the shorter side, the top of her head wouldn't reach Kurt's shoulders. Her hair was curled and pulled back from her face with an intricate hair piece. She looked upset. Her light purple dress fell gracefully to her bare toes. A black cat was emblazoned across her chest.

"Is that a  _cat_ on your dress?" Kurt couldn't hide the disgust in his tone.

The Nubian women gasped, Mercedes turning stunned eyes to Kurt. The finely dressed woman looked down at her outfit, confused. "I wear it in honor of the goddess Mafdet. With the increase of scorpions in our palace I need all the help I can get."

"I am sorry, but there is no excuse for wearing animals on your clothes." Mercedes made a motion with her hand to stop Kurt but he realized it too late.

"How dare you talk to the Princess this way? You should be trembling, your eyes upon the floor. Are you not afraid of me?"

"Why would you want everyone to be afraid of you? Do you not desire communication and companionship?"

That gave Rachel pause. "Well, yes, but..." She walked closer to Kurt. "What are you doing in the banquet hall? Should you not be in the mines?"

"Captain Blaine-"

The Princess' eyes lit up. "You have word of Blaine? Please tell me all you know, um..."

"Kurt." He supplied helpfully.

"Kurt, yes. Please continue."

Kurt was sure Blaine would want to be on Rachel's good side, so Kurt decided he'd do everything he could to make that happen. "The Captain is home. He is doing well and sends his regards."

"So, what you are saying is that Blaine has returned but has not come to see me?"

Mercedes spoke up from her side. "Princess, I believe the Captain went to see your father. He was worried when he heard of his poor health."

"He goes to see a withered old man but cannot take time to see his betrothed? Clearly the thought of a young princess with beauty beyond compare leaves him cold. Instead of my beloved I am faced with a mouthy boy who takes offense to my fashion sense."

"If I may, Princess?" Rachel glared at Kurt but nodded for him to continue. "The Captain wanted to come and see you. When he heard of the banquet tonight he was much delighted and decided that he would give you time to prepare yourself. I am sure that after months apart you would like to look your best for the first time he sees you. He sent me here to be of whatever service you needed."

"You, a manservant?" Rachel laughed. "I do not need another servant, especially a boy."

Kurt knew from living in the palace in Nubia that the slaves closet to royalty were treated well. Handmaidens and Manservants were treated the best. If Kurt could get in with Rachel he'd for sure be protected, as long as he didn't overstep or upset her. "Princess, you are the fairest maiden I have seen in my life," at this Rachel's face brightened and she nodded, "but I fear your seamstress has been negligent. I could make this dress match the beauty of your eyes. Using a process the handmaidens of my kingdom use, I could make your dress glow."

"A slave who knows his fabric? I am keeping you. Blaine knows me so well. Kurt, I want you to work on my dress for the banquet tonight. Ladies, stop what you are doing. We are going to the baths and dolling me up. I am going to make Blaine realize exactly what he has been missing on his silly trips and he will decide to stay here in the palace with me from now on."

"One last thing, Princess?" Rachel turned to face Kurt. "To make sure this dress is perfect, I will need to fit it to your body. I will make sure the Captain has eyes only for you tonight."

Rachel nodded. "Kurt, you will follow me to my chambers. Sugar, grab everything from the seamstress and bring it to us. Santana and Brittany, prepare my bath. Tina and Mercedes, you may continue preparing everything for the banquet." She clapped her hands twice and flounced out of the room.

After Sugar had brought everything to Rachel's room, Kurt set to work altering her dress. Kurt was thankful that the berries needed for the dyeing process grew this close to Egypt. Sugar stayed and helped mash and mix the dye for Kurt as he measured Rachel for the alterations.

Rachel kept up a constant chatter about her life. Most of the conversation were compliments of Blaine and what life was like growing up with him intermixed with questions of how Kurt could deal not living here. "Nubia is such a dull and horrible place. How did you survive?"

Kurt held his tongue and resisted the urge to jab her with the knife he was using to cut the fabric.

"I mean, you do not even have culture there. No music, no art, how do you spend your days?"

"We actually-"

"And your food! I heard you eat bread and drink Nile water. No wonder you are so easy to conquer. Strength is gained by good feeding and breeding of which you have neither."

Kurt bit his lip hard enough to feel the copper tang of blood fill his mouth.

"Or at least that is what I am told of Nubia. The soldier's are not that reliable." Rachel turned to look over her shoulder at Kurt. "Is what they say true?"

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed down his anger. "Actually, no. Nubia is a lovely place. The trees and wildlife are numerous. We eat the same food as here in Egypt. We have music and art as well... certainly not as opulent as the magnificent palace of Egypt." Kurt bowed his head in mock civility.

"Oh." Rachel turned back to the front. "Serves me for listening to petty soldiers."

"If times were safer, I would think you should visit. I think you would enjoy the scenery."

Rachel turned with a glowing smile. "We do not have to worry about safety for much longer."

Kurt paused. "What do you mean?"

"We are conquering you. So soon, Nubian land will be Egyptian land and then I can visit whenever I want."

Kurt's face went red with anger and he breathed deeply through his nose to quell the rage boiling in his blood. Kurt needed to steer the conversation to a different topic before he hurt her. Kurt had already learned a lot about Blaine from earlier in his and Rachel's conversation; he had learned of Blaine's father's temper, how Blaine rose in the ranks to become Captain, and how he was destined to marry Rachel and become Pharaoh.

"What are your plans with the Captain now that he is set to be staying here in Egypt?"

Rachel squealed. "Blaine is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I would ask if you agreed but you obviously would not think that way about him."

_And you would be most wrong there, Princess._  "Obviously." Blaine was the most beautiful thing, in that Rachel was right. No one person should be that magnificent. "With that last stitch, your dress is complete."

Rachel peered down at the dress and gasped. "Oh, Kurt. It is perfect. You are blessed by the Gods. Blaine will have no choice but to bed me tonight." She reached over and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She skipped out of the room and Kurt was left in stunned silence with a hand pressed to his cheek where she had kissed it. She was the most interesting and weird person he had ever met. Blaine was in for a wild life married to her. Kurt just hoped he could survive the insanity.


	7. Fortune Favors the Brave (Reprise)

_This is easy to believe_

_When distant places call to me_

_It's harder from the palace yard_

_Fortune favors the free_

* * *

Blaine's eyes took in the opulence of the palace banquet hall with leery eyes. This would be his life now, trapped in the four walls of stone with meaningless celebrations and ceremonies. Blaine could feel himself suffocating, the walls closing in about him. He pressed a hand to his chest over his fast beating heart, eyes searching the hall for a familiar face.

A flash of bright blue caught Blaine's eye and he felt his body calm at the sight. Kurt stood tall and confident with a bright smile on his face. Blaine had seen him not three hours ago but it felt much too long. Knowing how wrong it was to rely on Kurt's presence, Blaine realized he needed to get a handle on his feelings if he was going to survive living in the palace with Rachel and Kurt.

The din of voices quieted and the crowd parted as Rachel and her father entered the room. Rachel was dressed in a magnificent purple dress that glowed in the torchlight. For once there was not an animal design to be found on her dress and it was fitted snugly to her curves. Her hair flowed in waves down her back, a serene smile on her face. Blaine met her eyes and her smile widened. She gave him a small wave to which he politely nodded in return.

Rachel pulled away from her father and walked over to where Blaine stood in the corner. "Blaine, I have missed you so."

Blaine offered her his hand. When she placed her hand in his he bent and pressed a soft kiss to it. "Rachel, you look stunning."

Her cheeks reddened with blush. "You are too kind. This dress was designed by the slave you gave me, he said his name was Kurt? Thank you so much for him. He is the best present ever."

Blaine held back a laugh. He would not consider Kurt a present to Rachel. Obviously the boy had won Rachel over, which was not surprising. He had won Blaine over as well. After all his conversations with the boy he had no idea of his skill with clothing. Just another thing to add to the list of amazing things about him.

Kurt had brushed against Blaine at one point when he was making the rounds and gave an apologetic smile before asking if he would like his chalice refilled. Blaine nodded. He was not much of drinker but at the prospect of Kurt coming to stand by him every time his chalice was empty, he downed more than he had ever drank before. At one point Kurt reached out and placed his hand over Blaine's to steady his glass as he poured. The point where their skin touched burned Blaine and it was even harder to keep his hands still.

Blaine's eyes trailed to where Kurt was pouring drinks into the chalices of the attendees with a grin, his eyes glowing. Blaine noticed the women in the room also with their eyes on Kurt and Blaine couldn't blame them. Kurt was like a beacon, his warmth pouring out of him in waves. Rachel must have noticed Blaine's wandering eyes because she moved in front of him in a way to block his view of the boy. "So, Blaine. Your travel went well?"

"Yes. We set foot on the most southern tip of Nubia."

"That is wonderful. I am sad I could not join you. I have been told it is a beautiful place."

"If you consider getting eaten by insects all night, eating dried monkey meat, and drinking tainted water wonderful, then yes it was."

Rachel's face screwed up with disgust. "On second thought, I am glad I stayed here."

Blaine saw a group of men talking with the Pharaoh and Wes, the Chief of War, waved Blaine over. Blaine placed a hand on Rachel's arm. "Rachel, I must go speak with Wes about our expedition. If you would excuse me?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course. We have plenty of time to catch up tonight." She gave him a sly smile and sauntered off.

As Blaine walked over to where the War Council stood he spotted his manservant.

"Trent," Blaine pulled his friend aside.

"Yes, Master?"

"I see Kurt and Rachel got along fine?"

Trent smiled. "Kurt became indispensable to the Princess very quickly."

"That does not surprise me. Do you know anything about him? I have never met a person like him and I cannot help but wonder-"

"No. He is nothing more than a palace slave."

"Right, well... Thank you."

Trent nodded.

" _Trent_!" Kurt's voice hissed from across the room. Blaine and Trent looked up at Kurt who looked furious.

"Master?"

"Go ahead."

Trent nodded to Blaine and walked over to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine when he spotted him in the banquet hall. His hair curled softly about his ears. A red-orange cotton jacket was stretched tightly across his toned chest, his lower arms bared beneath the three quarter length sleeves. His pants were tight, showing off his muscular legs. Every once in a while their eyes would meet and after a brief moment, one would turn away and break eye contact.

The slaves at the banquet would come and greet Kurt with smiles and Kurt got the impression they recognized him even though he had never met them before. No one said anything to him though, other than a general greeting.

A young boy who introduced himself as Rory stood nervously next to Kurt for a few moments before bursting out, "Prince, word of your arrival has spread through our people cannot wait to see you."

Kurt shushed the boy, his eyes wide as he glanced around the room to make sure no one overheard. Thankfully everyone was too deep into their drinks to care about a conversation between slaves.

"Do not mention this again. No one can know!"

Rory smiled sheepishly. "I am so sorry." He then wandered off to refill the platter of food he carried.

" _Trent_." Kurt hissed across the room at the boy who was talking to Blaine.

Trent walked over to Kurt. "Yes, Kurt?"

"How do they know who I really am? I told you to keep it a secret!"

"I only told one person...maybe two. Prince, your people need to know."

"If any of the Egyptians overhear, I am a dead man." Kurt shook his head.

"I apologize."

"It is all right, but I need you to make sure that everyone keeps quiet on this matter."

Trent nodded. "I know everyone at the camp would love to see you. If you get the chance, you should go visit them."

"I would love to visit them. Now, I must get back to work."

Kurt refilled his pitcher from the pot in the corner and proceeded to fill the chalices of those around him.

* * *

Even in his weakened state, the Pharaoh was an intimidating presence. The crowd went silent when the Pharaoh stood and they turned as one to look up at him. His voice had weakened with the illness but it still rang sure.

"I raise a toast to the beloved Captain of my army," The Pharaoh held up his chalice. "and to another successful journey South. Thanks to your expedition, we know that we will be able to take control of Nubia with very little effort. May the Gods bring Egypt favor and may we have total victory soon."

There was a round of applause from the gathered crowd. Blaine frowned as he noticed a pained expression on Kurt's face. Blaine wanted nothing more than for Kurt to be happy but with their impending invasion of Nubia it was obvious that Kurt would be hurt in the process. He just hoped Kurt wouldn't hate him for it all. If Blaine had any say in the matter he would have traveled the Nile for enjoyment, not for an agenda. He would never have taken prisoners or killed.

"As for another matter, Rachel, Blaine could you join me?"

Blaine blinked and was brought back to the Pharaoh's speech. Rachel sidled up to him and wrapped her hand in his, twining their fingers together. When they stood next to her father, he continued. "Blaine, you requested to set out on another journey when we talked this morning, however I have a much more important mission for you. You will not have to leave Egypt either and I believe this will be a joyous opportunity for you. I trust with my life and consider you a member of my family."

"You are too kind, Your Majesty."

The Pharaoh turned and addressed the crowd. "As everyone well knows, Captain Blaine and my daughter Rachel have been destined to marry for the majority of their lives. My daughter would say that is 'long enough'." There were a few chuckles. The Pharaoh laughed as well but was cut off with a hacking cough. David, the Chief Medical Officer, ran forward with a small vial from which the Pharaoh drank gratefully. "I want to see my daughter and Egypt happily settled before I leave this world. By my decree, Blaine, son of William, will wed Princess Rachel in seven days time. The Son of Horus has spoken."

Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around Blaine before running forward to hug her father. Blaine felt he blood drain from his face. Blaine knew that marriage to Rachel was in his future but never expected it to be this soon. As he struggled to register the news, the crowd started to disperse until Blaine was left with the slaves and his father.

"Shall I raise a toast to our future Pharaoh?"

"You should not speak so loudly, Father."

His father ignored him. "Rachel was such an unattractive child. If I had known how beautiful she would become I would have asked for her hand myself."

"It is not too late, Father. I would be more than happy to give you away to her."

William frowned at him. "I had thought you loved her."

"Of course I love her. We have been together since birth."

"Then why are you not more excited to marry her?"

Blaine had no answer that wouldn't upset his father, so he simply remained quiet.

"Blaine, I have worked too long on this for you to ruin it. This is your life, get used to it."

After his father walked out, Blaine turned to see Kurt watching him from across the room. Blaine gave a 'come here' motion to him to which Kurt responded after a moment's hesitation.

"How may I help you, Captain?"

"Blaine. And you may help me by coming with me." Blaine turned and walked out the door. He could hear Kurt's light footsteps running to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go for a walk along the Nile, if that is all right with you."

"Of course. May I ask why you walk with me and not your betrothed?"

"I am in need of intelligent conversation." Blaine turned to smile at Kurt. Together they walked out into the moonlight.


	8. Enchantment Passing Through

_Why should I tell you this_

_A stranger I just met_

_A woman whom I hardly know at all and should forget_

_A journey we can only dream of_

_Enchantment passing through_

_And how is it I say these things_

_So easily to you_

* * *

"I hope everyone is treating you well."

Kurt turned to look at him, his eyes contemplative. "They are." They walked together in silence until Kurt took a deep breath. "Why are you so nice to me? What is in this for you?"

"Truthfully, I do not know. I have always tried to be caring to those around me but with the tasks appointed by the Pharaoh, it is difficult."

Kurt nodded. "Why me, though? Why did you choose me out of everyone else you captured?"

_Because you are perfect. Because you are beautiful. Because I want you._ Blaine shrugged. "I sense there is more to you than meets the eye. I think the Gods led me to you."

Kurt huffed. "The Gods."

"What kind of tone was that?"

Kurt sighed. "I am not a huge fan of them, to be completely honest."

Blaine stopped and turned to look at him. "Not a fan? What do you mean?" Blaine had never met anyone who did not look at the Gods with reverence and admiration.

"I never understood the appeal. I mean, why are some of them so scary? When I was eight, my brother Finn locked me into the room with the Sobek statue. All I could see in the torchlight was his teeth. I have had nightmares ever since."

Blaine could picture a very young Kurt huddling in a dark corner with his hands over his head trying to protect himself from the crocodile-god. A fond smile rose to his face at the image. "You have a brother?"

"Had. But yes."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Kurt. I did not know."

"It is all right. He was brother by marriage, not by blood. My father married Finn's mother Carole after my mother passed. He harassed me ever since. He was lost in the war."

"I am so sorry about your brother. You lost your mother as well?"

Kurt nodded. "I do not remember her that well; I was only five when she passed. The sickness was too great for her to fight."

"I lost my mother too, so I can understand your pain."

"I am so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. I was seven when she died. She never woke up."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm. "At least we both had our fathers to get us through their passing."

"I do not know about you but my father never grieved her death. I doubt he ever really loved her. He was with a mistress before her bed was cold, though I did not realize what she was until I was much older."

Kurt gasped. "Why would he have married your mother if he never loved her?"

"For power and wealth? In Egypt, we do not have the luxury of marrying for love... or did you forget my impending marriage to the Princess?"

Blaine started walking again, unable to look into Kurt's sympathetic eyes any longer.

"Rachel is somewhat likable and mildly attractive. I do not think I could last if she were evil and a hag. I guess I can thank the Gods for that."

"And now we are back to the Gods."

"I still do not understand your dislike, Kurt. What is so wrong about them other than how scary some of them are?"

"Why would a God make my people suffer? Why would they make war and suffering? What purpose is there in that? There are so many of them, too. There is a god for every little thing. And some do not even make sense. We have a god of frogs.  _FROGS_ , Blaine."

"Heqet is the goddess of fertility, Kurt, and anyway, you had better be careful how you talk about them. If you displease her, you may never have children."

"I do not think I have the option of having children."

Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"I do not desire the company of women." Kurt raised his eyebrow and Blaine felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Oh." Kurt was one of those men, one who chose to be with other men instead of women. "I had not thought about the consequences of that." Blaine had suspected that Kurt was attracted only to men after their conversations on the boat when they were returning to Egypt. Kurt never brought up females from Nubia and Blaine saw the way Kurt's eyes trailed after a few of his more attractive officers. Figuring that out about Kurt was what made Blaine question himself every time he was around the Nubian man. It made him wonder about the feelings he had around Kurt, feelings that Blaine had never had around anyone else. Blaine did his best to ignore those feelings, but the fact that he had made a point to seek out Kurt today belied that fact. Egypt looked down upon men like Kurt. If you display your attraction to people of the same sex, you could be marked for being buried alive in one of the multitude of tombs beneath the Egyptian sand.

"Besides, when has a God or Goddess ever actually punished someone? Everything that has ever happened can be explained by coincidence or science."

"Kurt!" Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt's mouth to quiet him. "Do not talk of science here." Blaine whispered the word 'science'. "You could be put to death for that talk.

Kurt's eyes were on the hand Blaine still had pressed to his mouth. Kurt's lips were full and warm and they were pressed firmly against Blaine's palm. A noise in the distance made them both jump. Blaine pulled his hand away as if burned.

Kurt raised his chin. "I would appreciate if you would keep your hands to yourself, Captain. It would not do well for someone to find us in this sort of position."

They both listened as what had made the noise stayed silent. Blaine turned to look at Kurt whose eyes were darker than Blaine had ever seen them.

"I want to know more about you."

"You need only ask."

"Where are you from, before you worked in the palace?"

"I was born in Ikaita, near-"

"The Second Cataract, I am familiar. The water is an entirely different color there."

"You are wrong."

Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"The water is an entirely different color here."

"Fair enough."

Kurt turned to look at the Nile. "I miss my home and my country. My father and I used to spend weeks sailing the Nile. He would let me choose the course. Sometimes I would run us aground on purpose whenever I wanted to see something on shore."

"Did you ever sail North?"

"No. My father said anything past the First Cataract was too close to Egypt and therefore unsafe."

"There are no Egyptians in the First Cataract. There are, however, these lovely, grassy islands. The sunlight is different there. Here in Egypt it is direct and harsh, but there it shimmers. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." Blaine could easily remember the first time he had traveled that far South. He had spent the entire time sitting upon a knoll just basking in the sun, the sound of the wind in the trees keeping him company.

"Of course it is. It is Nubia. If I could leave here, I would spend my time sailing. I would love to see that part of my country."

"Then I will take you sailing. South. You could be my guide."

"Could I steer?" Kurt's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Would you run us aground?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course. I would jump off to boat, kick my sandals off, and run." Kurt mimed running, his face aglow. "There would be no one to tell me to behave like a good... to behave. Would you really take me sailing?" His voice sounded hopeful.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to go sailing with Kurt. There was the opportunity on the open water to truly be themselves without worry of judgment. That, however, was something that would never happen. "Our talk of sailing the Nile is meaningless. There is no way I could take you sailing. I am never going to leave Egypt again. I will be stuck in the palace while I send other men on expeditions."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You talk as though you have been enslaved. You are freer than any of my people."

"I may not be in physical chains, but I am trapped nonetheless. My marriage promise to Rachel is as good as chains."

"I should dry my weeping eyes. Forced to marry a princess? Forced to rule Egypt? Why do I moan over my fate when yours is so much worse?" Kurt's voice was rough with sarcasm. "I am sorry that you are unable to take over other people's homes in the name of your Pharaoh, that is a great tragedy."

Blaine seethed. "You go too far, boy."

"No, you go too far. If you do not like your fate, you can change it. You are your own master; there are no shackles on you. I hope you do not expect any pity from someone who is your slave. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone from now on. The less I see of your pitiful face, the better."

"Why is it, then, that since I came upon you, your eyes are always on me? Tonight at the banquet, again your eyes followed me."

"If my eyes were upon you, it was only to see if your chalice needed filling."

"I have no chalice and yet still your eyes are upon me."

Kurt blinked and his lips opened and closed a few times as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. His eyes were wide and his chest moved with each inhale and exhale.

Blaine continued, "Do you think by gaining my attention that you will gain your freedom? You are stunning but I am not so easily swayed."

"If all you called me out here for was to belittle me, I have work to do." Kurt moved to walk past him but Blaine stopped him by a hand upon Kurt's arm.

"You are not excused."

Kurt huffed. "What more may I do for you, Captain?"

"I want you to look kindly upon me. I am doing everything I can to make your life easier. Please tell me what I can do to make it easier?"

"You could help my people."

"I did not mean your people. What can I do for  _you_?"

"I have no greater desire than for the safety of my people. You have me trapped in the palace while my countrymen are dying in the mines." Kurt frowned. "Why do you want to help me, anyway? Do you want my affection?" His voice taunted Blaine as Kurt crossed his arms across his chest.

"I could have your 'affection' right here if I wanted." Blaine didn't know what made him say that but the words were out and Blaine couldn't take them back. When he was angry he tended to speak before thinking about what he was saying. They stared at each other in silence waiting for the other to make the next move. Kurt's eyes were wide with what Blaine could only guess was mild fear.

"I did not mean - I am sorry. I just need to know if you feel anything for me? Besides contempt?"

"I do not know what I feel." Kurt finally broke their gaze, hands twisting.

"Then let us find out." Blaine walked forward to close the distance between then and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face. He gave a Kurt a few moments to pull away, but all Kurt did was close his eyes and purse his lips slightly. Blaine leaned up and pressed their mouths together.

Where their lips met burned like a wildfire and Blaine sucked in a harsh breath through his nostrils at the intensity.

"Kurt, we need-" Trent's voice echoed from behind them as he ran up. He stopped short when he saw what Kurt and Blaine were doing. They had pulled apart at the noise but Trent had seen everything. "Kurt, Rachel requests your presence. The Princess..." Trent enunciated the word. "... Your betrothed." Trent whirled on Blaine.

Blaine's face heated with a blush and looked down at his feet in shame. "Kurt will go. Trent, please... say nothing of this to anyone."

"I do not approve but I will not tell. It would be best for everyone if this stays a secret."

"Thank you. If you could please give us a moment alone?"

Trent nodded and walked away.


	9. My Strongest Suit (Reprise)

_I feel better when beguiling_

_Find that fashion keeps me smiling_

_But in my heart I know it's rather sad_

_That a life of great potential_

_Is dismissed, inconsequential_

_And only ever seen as being cute_

_So I'll flutter to deceive_

_Oh no you must believe_

_That one day you're bound to find_

_A stronger suit_

* * *

Blaine turned to Kurt, who was eying his toes as he kicked the sand in front of him. Kurt had never been kissed before today; it was nothing like he expected it to be and better than he hoped for.  _Sure, it was short and sure, we were caught but it was still perfect._ Kurt could still feel lingering warmth from where their lips had touched and from Blaine's hands on his cheeks. His feelings for Blaine were all over the place. Kurt had been so angry at Blaine for acting like his life was so hard.  _How dare he tell me about hardship when he lives a life of luxury and knows nothing of suffering. How dare he say he wants me happy when he was the cause of my pain, taking me from my home. How dare he make me fall for him._ The rage he had felt at Blaine's words hadn't stopped Kurt from accepting a kiss from him. Blaine had leaned towards him with his eyes on Kurt's lips and Kurt could do nothing more than let his eyes flutter shut and purse his lips in anticipation. Blaine's lips had been dry but they were soft upon his own. Blaine's nose pressed firmly into Kurt's left cheek and he felt Blaine's sharp intake of breath. Before Kurt could process the kiss, Trent's voice rang in his ears and Blaine's lips were gone.

"Kurt-" Blaine walked towards Kurt.

Kurt put his hands up. "Please do not come closer."

A flash of pain filled Blaine's eyes.

"I cannot handle this right now. Please let me go to Rachel and give me some time... alone."

Blaine nodded. "If I hurt you, I am sorry. I never want to hurt you." His voice was low and rough.

"You did not hurt me, it is just... I do not know." Kurt closed his eyes for a few moments and took several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes he was met with Blaine's questioning expression.

"Please do not come to see me anymore. It would we best for everyone."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt turned from him and walked toward the palace. He was thankful that Blaine made no move to follow him.

* * *

"Princess?"

Rachel turned from where she sat at her dressing stand and stopped pulling the brush through her hair. "Kurt?" Her face lit up with a fond smile.

"May I?" Kurt held out his hand toward the brush. She passed it to him and turned back to face away from him as Kurt softy combed through her locks.

"I am getting married!" Rachel squealed.

"I am happy for you." It hurt Kurt to know that Rachel would be getting the opportunities that Kurt never would but he had the sense to pretend he was excited for her.

"I am just sad that it had to occur because of my father's health, especially when he was perfectly healthy only a few weeks ago." Rachel worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"Do the physicians have any ideas?" Kurt combed his fingers through her hair, styling it so that it lay softly against her back.

"No... Would you mind terribly if we talked of something else? I will only worry myself sick if I talk about my father."

"Of course. Do you think you can plan your wedding in time?"

Rachel giggled. "You ask as if the arrangements have not already been in place since Blaine and I were first engaged. They have already created the bronze statues and urns in the image of me to place in the entryway. They will just have to make the flowered centerpieces."

"Let me guess; they will be arranged to look like-"

"Me."

Kurt held back a laugh, biting hard enough on his tongue to draw blood. "It must be difficult."

"Planning the wedding?"

"That, too. I was more thinking of having to be a princess."

"You have  _no_ idea." Rachel stood from her chair and turned to face Kurt once more. "Everything is so overwhelming. The duties, the responsibilities are endless."

"And your people expect everything of you."

"They look to me to be a goddess but I am just-"

"Human."

"Exactly. They expect me to know everything about politics and warfare but my true passion is singing."

"You sing?"

"Every chance I get. My people care nothing for the art, however. They think it makes one weak."

"You are a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman. I have no doubt you will be a wonderful leader."

Kurt and Rachel smiled at each other. "How did you get to be so smart, Kurt?"

"I-"

"Blaine!" Rachel's voice called out in shock. Kurt whipped around to see Blaine standing in Rachel's doorway. "You cannot just waltz into my bedroom without notice. I could have been indecent." She said the word 'indecent' with a horrified tone. "You must leave at once."

"Rachel, I would have thought with our wedding in a week you would have wanted to... celebrate. If that is not the case, I can leave."

"Oh." Rachel's voice was breathless and a coy smile rose to her face. "Kurt, please give us some privacy."

"No, please stay. Rachel and I will be in need of refreshments. Your bed is through there?" Blaine indicated the room behind where Rachel and Kurt stood.

"Plump with feathers, covered in silk sheets."

"Please prepare for yourself for bed and I will join you in a moment."

Rachel giggled, her eyes dark with desire. She strolled over to her bedroom, throwing a "Do not take too long," over her shoulder.

Kurt stood in shock, unsure how to react to this new development.  _Does Blaine expect me to stay here while he beds her? Does he get some perverse pleasure out of my pain?_

Blaine's voice was angry when he spoke to Kurt. "Do you think you can order me to leave you alone and get away with it? You forget that your fate rests in my hands."

"No, you forget that I am property of the Princess, now."

"If I had my way, you would not be anyone's property. You are your own person, or as much of one as you can be here. As much as it hurts me, you were right about it being best if we are not together... Why are your eyes closed?"

"It is not every day an Egyptian tells a Nubian that he was right. I am putting this moment to memory."

"Blaine! I'm ready!" Rachel's voice pulled Blaine and Kurt from their conversation.

The smile fell off Blaine's face. "I will be right in." Blaine sighed and turned back to Kurt.

"If you dislike her so much, why are you so eager to bed her?"

Blaine's face flushed. "I actually came here to find you. I do not plan on bedding her tonight."

Kurt cursed the relief he felt wash over him at Blaine's confession. "Why did you tell her you would?"

"I needed her to leave us alone." Blaine scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Kurt, I am being selfish. I want to spend my days away from this country, but with the Pharaoh's poor health Egypt is in need of a new leader. The person who will lead Egypt must be intelligent and strong. Rachel cannot be that person. If I am to marry her, at the very least Egypt could have someone in power who will strive for her betterment."

"Blaine! Your engagement party is waiting!" Rachel sounded annoyed.

Blaine rubbed a hand over his forehead and made a frustrated noise. "I do not want to lose you, Kurt, but I cannot see any way that this will work out between us. Rachel may not be the most intelligent person but she will realize that there is something between us before too long."

Kurt sighed. "You should go to her tonight. She needs to believe your love if she is to let you lead in her stead. With you leading Egypt I can have hope for the safety of my people... at least, I would like to think that was the case."

"Of course. Nubia would be safe in my hands." Blaine reached out and gripped Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt would never get over how warm Blaine's skin was. "I have to ask; were you a nobleman in Nubia?"

Kurt's heart stopped. There was no way Blaine could know. Everything would be lost if Blaine knew. "What does it matter? I am of no importance anymore. There is nothing noble left in me."

"You are wrong. Your courage is noble. Your honesty in everything you say is noble. The fact that you are slave does not change that."

"A slave. Yes, we must never forget that  _that_  is all I am now."

"You are more than that, Kurt. I hate that I cannot take back the past, but even if I could, I am not sure I would want to. To have met you is the most-"

" _Blaine_!" Rachel's angry footsteps echoed from behind Kurt. He pulled his hands from Blaine's and turned and saw Rachel wearing only a sheet, her face red with rage. "You barged into my bedchamber offering to celebrate and instead stand out here conversing with my slave. Why?"

"I am sorry, Rachel. I did not realize-"

"You should be sorry. A beautiful, naked princess is spread out for you, calling your name... what exactly did you not realize?" She groaned. "You know what I am going to have to do? I shall have to put together some dried monkey meat and have the royal cartographer draw you a map of the female body so that you will be more inclined to come explore."

Blaine glanced briefly at Kurt, the most sorrowful expression on his face. "I am sorry, I cannot-" Blaine turned and walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Rachel turned to Kurt. "Was it something I said?"

Kurt was still reeling from the implications of his conversation with Blaine and could not come up with a response that wouldn't anger Rachel so he stayed quiet.

"When we were children we understood each other so well. Now he is a mystery to me." She sat down hard on her chair and crossed her arms over her sheet-clad chest. "I feel like nothing I say pleases him and that I am just a bother to him. How do you talk to him so easily?"

Kurt walked over to her dresser and pulled out a dark blue tunic. He walked over to Rachel and held it out with a smile.

"I guess there is no reason to stay unclothed anymore." She gave a rueful grin. Kurt politely turned his back as Rachel pulled on the tunic.

"We mostly talk of Nubia and exploring other lands. We talk about you." Kurt added the last part as an afterthought, knowing Rachel would love knowing she was a focus of their conversations.

"You talk of me? Really? What does he say?"

"He asks for my opinion on a wedding gift for you."

"I can give you plenty of ideas to pass along to him." The smile Rachel gave Kurt was large. "What is his opinion of me?"

"He thinks highly of you." Kurt's stomach hurt at the lies but Kurt was never one to hurt an innocent person. Rachel was an innocent as they come. It was not her fault that her father's greed led to most of Kurt's hardships. While Rachel may be dull and annoying, she was by no means an evil person. "He can think of no other person he would rather spend the rest of his days with."

"That is so sweet. I love him dearly. I am blessed by the Gods to have such a man to be mine." Rachel clasped her hands to her heart and smiled dreamily.

"If there is no other way I can help, may I proceed to my quarters, Princess?"

Rachel waved him off. "Of course, of course. Just be sure to be back in time tomorrow morning to make me beautiful again."

"Of course. Pleasant dreams."

Kurt bowed out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. Kurt was sure to have a restless night; he had much to think about.


	10. Dance of the Robe

 

_I know expectations are wild and almost_

_Beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear_   
_A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness_   
_My nigh on impossible duty is clear_   
_If I can rekindle my ancestors' dreams_   
_It's enough_

* * *

"Kurt!"

Kurt set down the berries and bowls of dye and turned to where Trent stood behind him.

"Yes, Trent?"

"Would you like to come with me to see your people?"

"I would like that very much." Kurt nodded to Sugar. "Would you be able to finish this for me?"

"Of course, Prince." She gave him a bright smile. No one was around to hear, so Kurt let her off just this once for calling him that.

Kurt and Trent walked in silence until they reached the main entry to the palace. At the questioning looks the Pharaoh's guards sent them, Trent spoke up. "We are on business from the Princess and Captain." The guards nodded after a moment's hesitation.

After they'd gone a far enough distance, Kurt turned to Trent. "How often do you use that excuse to get outside the palace?"

Trent only gave a sly smile and continued walking. "So... you and Blaine, huh?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "What about 'me and Blaine'?"

"You are not going to play the innocent card with me. I saw you last night!"

Kurt grimaced. "Whatever last night was, it was not supposed to happen and it will never happen again."

"Do you love each other?"

_I do not know and I will never know. It hurts just to think about it._ "Trent, would you allow me one thing? Please do not ask me about Blaine from now on."

Trent's eyes were wide but he nodded. "Of course, my prince."

Kurt looked up and saw that they had arrived at the camp. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He would need to be strong, a leader that his people so desperately needed here in Egypt. "I hope they will not be disappointed in me."

"Disappointed? Why would they be disappointed?"

"I was such a reckless fool. My father told me to not leave our village but I had to defy him. I thought I was invincible but I am not. Our people deserve a leader who thinks of them, not someone who is focused on their own selfish pleasures."

"You are human, Kurt. We would never hate you for a mistake you made. You are what keeps us living, keeps us focused on our tasks here. All we want is for you to be there for us. All you need to do is see your people and we would be renewed."

"I know what you want of me and it terrifies me. After following my father's instructions for so long, I will be the one making commands. Everyone is expecting me to be like my father but I am nothing like him. How can I be the person they need?"

"Just be yourself. That is all we need."

Kurt passed through the entry to the camp. He was able to walk past two or three of the Nubians in the camp before they realized who he was. News passed very quickly and an excited buzz flew through the crowd.

"It is him."

"The Prince is here."

"Praise the Gods."

Many of the Nubians reached out and placed a hand upon Kurt's arms, his hair, and his tunic. He nodded and gave a polite smile to each one as he passed. Once he reached the center of the camp, he turned to look at his people. Trent pulled Kurt to stand upon a rock and called out for quiet. "Everyone, as you well know, this is Kurt, the Prince of Nubia."

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

A tall boy in the back of the crowd spoke up. "Not that we are not happy to see you, but why are you here, Prince? How did they capture you?"

Kurt held a hand to his eyes, peering to see if he recognized the face of the boy speaking. The boy was tall and lanky, his black hair glowing in the sun, his skin tanned by the long hours he must have spent in the sun. "What is your name?"

"Mike."

"Mike, I will be completely honest with you. I made the foolish decision to walk alone along the Nile. The Captain came across me and I was unable to escape."

Upset murmurs echoed across the camp at Kurt's confession. Shame filled Kurt once more at the disappointment he could see on the faces of those nearest him.

The boy named Mike walked towards Kurt through the crowd. "At least you are safe." Once Kurt got closer, he could see something in Mike's hand. "We have something we would like to present to you." Kurt noticed as Mike held out the object that it was a long robe made of a variation of fabrics. "This was created with pieces from everyone here. It shows that while we may be separate beings, together we can be something of great beauty."

Kurt accepted the robe from Mike and Trent moved forward to help place it upon Kurt's shoulders.

"I thank you for this wonderful gift. Nubia is my beloved home. We are a strong nation and we will not let it fall into the hands of the Egyptians." Kurt removed the robe from his shoulders and handed it to Mike, who looked confused. "I will leave this robe with you so that everyone may look upon it as they go through their day. Look upon it as a symbol of our solidarity. Stay strong. We are a united people who will not be defeated. "Now, I must return to the palace. It is important that the Egyptians do not learn of my identity. You must treat me as you would any other slave." Kurt pulled Mike up onto rock. "I want you to look to Mike as your leader in my absence. He sees Nubia as I do and will treat her right."

"I would be honored, Prince."

Kurt nodded to Mike before turning to where Trent stood at his side. They walked together through the crowd. Kurt clasped the hands of his countrymen as he walked back toward the edge of the Nubian camp. When they reached the edge of the Nubian camp, Kurt turned to glance once more at his people. Everyone had returned to their tasks. Nubians were a dedicated and hard working people. Kurt was proud to be a Nubian.

Trent nodded to Kurt at the entrance. "I assume you can find your way back to the palace on your own?"

Kurt turned to him. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Business for the Captain at the docks. Will I see you at the palace tonight?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Secret rendezvous with the Captain by the river?" Trent asked with a tone of amusement.

Kurt slapped a hand to Trent's arm. "I told you to never bring that up again."

"I could not resist. I knew the Captain had a good man deep inside of him. I just never expected he could not only love a Nubian but also a man. Maybe he really  _will_  bring about a change in this country."

"I hope so. He is our country's only real hope for something good to finally happen."

"Thank you for bringing me here today. I feel renewed."

"Your people are renewed as well, my Prince. Stay safe, Kurt."

"You as well."

As Trent walked away towards where the docks were, Kurt made his way toward the palace. Kurt couldn't help but let his mind wander to last night and Blaine's lips against his own. If it weren't for the racial and class differences, they would be perfect for each other. Blaine was the dose of realism Kurt needed to ground him and Kurt was the optimism and imagination Blaine needed to break free.

The kiss had been wonderful, albeit shorter than Kurt would have preferred. Kurt's daydreaming caused him to miss the shadow between his feet, the shadow of the person following him. Kurt did not miss the hand around his neck that gripped him tightly enough to cut off the air flow. The squeak of surprise was caught in his throat where the hand was crushing him.

"Hello, boy." Kurt didn't recognize the voice. If Kurt hadn't already known this was not a friend from the hand on his throat, the sinister tone would have tipped him off. Stars exploded in Kurt's vision as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. The stranger turned Kurt around and Kurt was brought face to face with Sebastian.

Kurt felt his fingers go numb with the loss of oxygen. He was sure his skin was turning purple. Sebastian's fingers loosened slightly and Kurt was able to suck in a quick breath.

"You need to learn you cannot just walk around as if you are anything more than a disgusting slave. Blaine has been too lenient with you. If you were my property I would beat some sense into you." Sebastian trailed a finger across Kurt's lips. "You would pleasure me every night as well."

Kurt shuddered at the image.

"Starting with right now." Sebastian yanked Kurt forward and slammed their mouths together. Kurt's teeth cut into his upper lip and blood started to bubble out of the wound.

Sebastian's hand was still tight around Kurt's throat and with his mouth occupied, Kurt had to work hard to get even a small breath through his nostrils. It took a few minutes to register in Kurt's mind that Sebastian's other hand was pressing into Kurt's pants towards his ass. Kurt struggled to pull away but Sebastian's grip was strong. The fingers of Sebastian's hand pressed between his cheeks and brushed against his entrance. Kurt flinched and moved forward. The action pressed Kurt against Sebastian's torso where his cock was hard in his cotton pants. Sebastian's breathed a dark chuckle against Kurt's bruised lips. Kurt had never felt so violated in his life. Bile rose in his throat.

" _Sebastian_!" The sound of Blaine's yell across the sand sent a jolt through Kurt's heart. Sebastian ripped his hands from Kurt's body. Kurt fell hard onto his knees and breathed deeply, a hand pressed to his sore throat. Kurt blinked up through the harsh sunlight and watched as Blaine sprinted towards Sebastian. His body flew horizontally and slammed into Sebastian. Their bodies landed roughly, Blaine's hands punching into every inch of skin he could reach. Blaine's fists quickly became bloody.

"Blaine." His voice was no more than a strained whisper but it caused Blaine to pause and glance up at Kurt. Blaine's eyes were dark with rage, his mouth in a hard line. Kurt struggled to his feet. "Can you please help me get back to the palace?"

"I have to teach Sebastian a lesson."

"No more violence, Blaine. Please."

Blaine breathed deeply a few more times before nodding and dropping his hands to his side. "If you ever do so much as glance at Kurt again, you will not live to see another sunrise. Are we clear?"

Sebastian nodded, his face a mottled mess. Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, which he took gratefully. Kurt glanced back once more at Sebastian who was pressing a hand to a cut on his forehead, trying to stop the flow of blood. He could only hope that Blaine's threats would convince Sebastian to back off.


	11. Not Me

 

_And who'd have thought_

_That love could be so good?_   
_Not me, not me_   
_And show me things I never understood_   
_Not me, not me_   
_Who'd have guessed he'd_   
_Throw his world away_   
_To be with someone til his dying day_   
_Not me, not me_

* * *

The walk to the palace had been quiet. Blaine glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eyes. Kurt's hand rubbed up and down his neck where finger shaped bruises were quickly darkening the skin. He looked like he was trying to stay calm but his whole body was trembling. Blaine glanced down at where Sebastian's blood was drying on his hands.

"I am so sorry, Kurt."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You did not attack me, he did."

"But he is one of my men. His actions are my responsibility." Blaine finally looked back up at Kurt and paused at the expression in his blue eyes. "I can never forgive myself for what he did to you. How do I make this better?" Blaine reached out slowly and moved Kurt's hand from where it rested against his throat. Blaine cupped Kurt's neck with one hand and his shoulder with the other, pulling the Nubian boy closer to him. He carefully tilted Kurt's face to the side and pressed his lips gently to the largest bruise on Kurt's neck.

Blaine could feel Kurt's quick intake of breath under his mouth. After a few perfect seconds Blaine pulled back, trying to gauge Kurt's reaction. Kurt's eyes were wide and his lips were parted with shock.

"I am... I want...Kurt..."

They stared at each other, Kurt biting his lower lip and Blaine trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Kurt looked like he had a lot on his mind and he had an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Why did you choose me to be in the palace?"

Blaine blinked a few times before answering. This was not the question he'd been expecting. "What do you mean?"

"Why me? You could have chosen any other slave and you picked me."

Blaine clenched his jaw. It was something he'd been question ever since they arrived in Egypt. "There was something about the way you held yourself, the way you spoke...you moved me, Kurt, and having you in the palace is an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt was staring deep into Blaine's eyes as if searching for something. "I am trying to understand you. I am trying to understand why you care about me. If there is something..." Kurt trailed off and glanced away from Blaine.

"Something what?"

"Something more than just... curiosity." Kurt shook his head and started walking again. "Forget about it. It does not matter. You are marrying the Princess in six days and I will not matter anymore."

"You matter, Kurt. You will always matter to me." Blaine called after Kurt's retreating form.

"Please..." Kurt turned back to him and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "Just let me be. Be with Rachel and let me move on. Now, I must go to Rachel. We are preparing for your  _wedding_."

The word hit Blaine straight in the heart. No matter how much Blaine wanted to be with Kurt, he couldn't. They were too different. Blaine needed to learn to push his feelings aside and be prepared to lead Egypt alongside Rachel. Blaine watched as Kurt stomped off to the palace, a hand still lightly pressed to his throat. There would certainly be bruising by tomorrow.

Pushing aside his feelings didn't mean Blaine would forget Kurt. No, he would still do everything in his power to make this boy happy. Seeing Kurt smile was all Blaine needed to be fulfilled. With that thought, Blaine turned away from the palace and towards his army's encampment. He had work to do.

* * *

"This would complement your skin tone perfectly, Princess." Kurt held up the cloth for Rachel to see. "I will say this for you Egyptians: your thread count is amazing."

Rachel gave him a fond smile. "Thank you for coming today, Kurt."

"Of course, Princess." Kurt tugged on the ends of the cloth he wore draped around his neck. Once Kurt had returned to the palace he had been surrounded by the girls. They cooed over him and used damp cloths to try and soothe the sting of the bruises. Before leaving him for the night, Sugar had lent him her scarf explaining that things would go much easier if he hid the injury from Rachel. The less she knew, the better.

Kurt had spent most of the night absently stroking his fingers over where Blaine had kissed him. He confused him because he was the typical Egyptian some of the time and other times he was the most compassionate person he had ever met. Kurt tried to push the situation with Sebastian as far back in his mind as he could but just as Kurt was dozing off Sebastian's face loomed in front of him and Kurt felt a shudder run through him. Kurt did not sleep much that night.

When he had gone to Rachel that morning to help dress her for the day she'd barely glanced at his scarf before going on and on about the things she needed to do for the day.

"Rachel. Please call me Rachel. I feel close to you, even though we have only known each other for a few days. I would like to even call you a friend."

"That is too kind, Prin- Rachel." Kurt gave her a smile which Rachel returned. They continued walking along the bazaar, commenting on fabrics and styles as they went.

"What colors did you want your handmaidens to wear for the wedding?"

Rachel had already moved onwards and was looking down at some fabrics at a neighboring stall.

"Rachel?"

She glanced up as if coming out of a daze. "Yes?"

"I was asking about colors... are you all right?"

Rachel dropped the cloth she was holding and walked over to him. "Can I you ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why has Blaine not come to see me again? We are to be married in five days and yet..." Rachel sighed. "Kurt, how do I make things right with him?"

"I cannot say what is going through Blaine's mind. I am sure he feels no ill will towards you. Maybe he is slightly stressed planning everything for your wedding."

"You do not know how lonely it is going to bed alone each night. Well... you probably do. Did you have a girl back home?"

Kurt felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as he held back a laugh. "No."

"Really? Did you like anyone?"

Kurt remembered back in Nubia how desperately he'd wanted even just one of the boys there to want him back. He'd thought he had a chance with Sam. Sam had been friendly with Kurt and spent many days exploring the Nubian countryside with him. Kurt had been working up the courage to ask Sam if he'd like to become closer when everything changed. Quinn and her family moved closer to the palace and Sam had fallen in love. Kurt knew he'd not only lost a chance at love, he'd lost his best friend. Sam no longer wanted to spend time with him when he could be spending it with Quinn. "Yes, but they were not free for me to pursue." Kurt made sure to be vague about the gender. Kurt had no idea about Rachel's views on love between people of the same gender and didn't want to risk punishment.

"I am so sorry, Kurt." Rachel placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It is all right. I got used to the idea of being alone a long time ago." Kurt didn't mention that meeting Blaine had renewed the spark of hope he'd had that maybe there  _was_  someone out there for him. There was no hope for them here and now. Kurt needed to get that through his head and not let Blaine break his heart any more than he already had.

"No one should ever have to be alone. If you are okay talking about it, I would love to hear more about her. What was her name?"

Kurt was saved from replying by Mike, who came running up to him with a bundle in his arms. "Kurt!"

"Mike." Kurt set down the items he had and held out his hands to the boy. He looked down at what Mike was holding and was surprised to see clothes and pieces of gold. "Where did you get those?"

"The Captain!"

"Blaine?" Rachel piped up from behind Kurt.

Mike nodded. "He is giving away everything! He brought it all to our camp and let us have whatever we wanted. Not just belongings and gold but food and drink too. Thank you, Kurt."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You do not know? The Captain said it was thanks to you that he was able to do this." Mike held Kurt's hand for a moment before making back for the entrance to the bazaar.

"But I did not- what..." Blaine must have taken Kurt's words to heart. That the only thing that would make Kurt happy was to take care of his people.

Rachel clapped her hands together. "He must be preparing to move in with me. Whatever doubts he had the other night must be past. Kurt, you must apologize for me and let him know how much he means to me."

"Oh, I cannot. You should be the one to go to him."

"You must do this for me. You always say the right thing. I always mess things up."

"Please do not make me, Rachel." Kurt needed to move on and let his feelings go but Blaine was doing everything to make sure that Kurt could never forget him. If Kurt were to go to him today he would lose his whole heart to him.

"Make you? I would never make you do anything. I am asking you... as a friend. He is the most important person in my life and I cannot lose him."

Kurt sighed. There was no way he could say no and not have Rachel question him. Kurt would simply have to let Blaine know there could be nothing between them and stay away from him as much as possible.

* * *

"Take it all. Leave nothing behind." Blaine passed off the blankets and bedding to small child who stood beside him and gave a pouch of gold to her mother. Mother and daughter shared the same sunshine golden hair.

"Captain, how can we ever thank you?" Tears had filled the woman's eyes. "Beth, thank the kind man."

"Thank you, sir." The little girl blinked her bright blue eyes and glanced up through the halo of curls cascading across her forehead.

Blaine pressed a hand to her cheek and smiled brightly at her. "There is no need to thank me. Thank Kurt. He is the reason for all of this." Blaine turned back to her mother. "Your daughter is beautiful..."

"Quinn."

"Your daughter is beautiful, Quinn."

"She is the greatest thing I have done with my life. Thank you for your generosity, Captain."

"No child should go without." Quinn nodded to him before grabbing her daughter's hand and walked with her toward their home.

Blaine looked around at the area where his possessions had been piled earlier today. There were now only a few scraps of cloth left. The amounts of smiling faces and joyful tears Blaine had brought about today was astounding. Blaine had never really felt as good about himself as he was right now.

The Nubians called out their thanks to Blaine as they walked back to their homes with their armfuls of gifts. Blaine picked up the small pile of cloths and made the long journey back to where his tent was pitched on the other side of the palace.

"Blaine!" He would recognize that voice anywhere. Kurt, as impossible as it seemed, look more beautiful than he ever had. It could have been the huge smile on his face that was being directed towards him or it could have been the sky blue fabric of his shirt that brightened his eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine barely had time to open his arms before Kurt threw himself into his embrace. Blaine felt his breath whoosh out of his lungs as the scent of Kurt filled his nostrils and the warmth of his body seeped into Blaine's. Kurt's face was pressed into Blaine's neck and his breath blew hotly down the collar of Blaine's shirt.

"How are you real? My people now have enough money and cloth to properly feed and clothe their families for a long time. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Blaine laughed. "Actually, it was everything, but it doesn't matter. I am no more deserving of this than them. They work from the time they rise to the time they go to sleep and see nothing for it."

Kurt squeezed his arms tightly around Blaine once more before pulling away. He brushed a hand through his hair before raising his eyes to Blaine's. "I am sorry for throwing myself at you; I got sidetracked. The real reason I came was to tell you that Rachel is sorry for what she said the other night. She is glad that you are preparing yourself to move in with her and cannot wait to be wed to you."

"Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles before pressing a kiss to it. "I did all of this for you. My only care and need in this world is you."

Kurt pulled his hand away. "Blaine! Enough. You are betrothed to Rachel. She is my mistress."

"It was not my choice. It was arranged by her father and mine. Very soon it will be unarranged by me."

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine felt anger bubble up in his chest. "Does this act not mean anything to you? I have given up  _everything_  for you!"

"Your marriage to Rachel means wealth beyond imagination. You could rebuild your fortune in the blink of an eye. Blaine, you are an Egyptian! Nothing will ever change that fact. You will marry the Princess and become Pharaoh and I will be left behind. This is over. There is nothing between us and there never will be. I do not even know why you bothered to do this."

"Do you not know? Have I not made my feelings clear enough for you?" Blaine couldn't stop his confession, even if he wanted to. He was losing Kurt and that was not acceptable. "I love you!"


	12. Elaborate Lives

 

_An affair of the heart survives_

_All the pain this world can do_   
_I'm so tired of all we're going through_   
_I don't want to live like that_   
_I'm so tired of all we're going through_   
_I don't want to love like that_   
_I just want to be with you_   
_Now and forever peaceful, true_

* * *

" _I love you!"_

Kurt's heart stopped. He'd waited his whole life to hear those words and they were finally spoken by the man he was trying so desperately to keep away from. "No." His voice was barely a whisper but Blaine's crestfallen expression showed he had heard Kurt clearly.

Kurt took a few steps backward as Blaine moved towards him. "Kurt, please do not pull away from me."

"You do not love me. You cannot love me. Our countries are at war.  _You_ are one of those most responsible for the death of my people. I lost my brother because of the fighting."

"Kurt, I do love you." There was a movement out of the corner of Kurt's eye. The guards outside the palace walls were watching their exchange with growing interest. "Please, could we talk about this somewhere more quiet? I want to explain myself to you but we cannot stay here without being overheard." Blaine must have noticed Kurt's hesitation because he continued, "Just for a few moments. After hearing my side, if you desire it, I will leave you alone for good."

Kurt couldn't deny the sincerity he saw in Blaine's expression. As far as he was concerned, there was no way Blaine could explain away all the pain he'd caused the Nubian's in his travels. It was echo of Burt's voice in Kurt's ear, "Never make judgment without hearing all sides of the story" that convinced Kurt to give Blaine one last chance.

"I will give you until sunset."

Blaine gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "We could go to my tent. Everyone knows that they are not to bother me there." Blaine held out his hand to Kurt whom looked down at it for a moment before shaking his head. The more he touched Blaine the harder it was to think.

They did not speak or look at each other as they walked to where Blaine's tent was pitched a few thousand yards from the palace. Blaine held one of the flaps open and Kurt ducked underneath glancing around as Blaine stepped in behind him and hooked one of the flaps up to leave enough of the evening sun shining in with which to see each other. The tent was completely empty save for a small bag in the corner and what looked to be a water pouch.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Blaine. "The sun sets soon so you had best be quick. It will take much for me to be convinced."

"Kurt, there is nothing I can say to make up for all the lives of your countrymen that were lost. Egyptians are greedy and they will do whatever they must in order to survive."

"They? You do not consider yourself an Egyptian?"

"If I could, I would leave this country. I would start anew somewhere undiscovered; somewhere I could be the man I want to be."

"Why have you not left? You have two strong legs, why do you not use them?"

"I am a coward, Kurt. I am used to the luxury my father's lifestyle has afforded me. If I am honest, I never really cared about the people in the countries I was helping to conquer. I only cared about how it benefited myself. It was not that I was just destroying lives, it was the lack of compassion I had for those people. Sometimes I look at myself and am disgusted. I cannot say enough how sorry I am for what this has done to you and your people."

Kurt felt his heart clench at the tears pooling in Blaine's eyes. Kurt had no idea what to think anymore as Blaine confessed the deepest and darkest parts of himself.

"I would say that, given the chance, I would take everything back, but it is not true. If I had not followed this path, I would not have met you." Blaine finally closed the distance between them and took one of Kurt's hand in his own. "You are everything good in this world and I thank the Gods that they brought me to you. You show me how to see the good in people and how to be brave. You have taught me to look past the surface and see the truth in everything. You make me want to be a better person not just for you, but for myself. You taught me how to love."

Kurt had a hard time looking into Blaine's eyes. They shone with a fire stronger than the sun.

"I know why you hate me. I have seen what my actions have done to your people and your country. I would not blame you if you told me to leave you alone." Blaine licked his lips and took a step closer to Kurt. "But I have seen you when you think I am not looking. I know you have feelings for me; feelings that even your anger cannot hide. I even allowed myself to think maybe you could love me. Please say something, Kurt."

"I do care for you, Blaine. If things were different, maybe I could even love you, but how can I allow myself to love when my people are dying? "

"Allowing yourself to love will not change the fate of your country. With all the wrong in your life, why should you not have something good, something right? Why can you not allow yourself happiness?"

"I do not know what to say."

"Say you care for me. Say you love me."

Kurt groaned. "You cannot ask that of me. You cannot ask me to give you my heart when all you can do is just rip it out and leave me behind."

"I told you that I am not going to marry Rachel. I want to be with you, only you."

"Are you certain? We have known each other for only a short time. How could you know whether you love me or not?"

"I think I loved you when I first saw you dancing through the trees. You were so carefree and I was desperate to know what that felt like. Every day I fall more and more for you. You are intelligent, kind, and beautiful and I will never stop loving you. We could leave this country together and never look back. We could make our home near the farthest reaches of the Nile. If you let me, I think I could make you so happy."

"Who is to say that things will not change? Who is to say that you could not be happy here with Rachel? Who is to say that you could not love her too?"

"I never loved Rachel. I love you." Blaine closed the distance between himself and Kurt and pulled Kurt into his embrace. Kurt felt Blaine press kisses to the side of his face, his neck, and the area of his chest where his heart rested. Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes and he took a shuddering breath. "Just say it once, Kurt and I will be content. Say you love me.  _Please_."

"Blaine." Kurt pulled back from him and removed Blaine's hands from where they rested on his waist. At his questioning glance Kurt explained, "I cannot think clearly when you are so close to me." Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach and took a deep breath. "Nothing will ever change the fact that your travels have caused death and destruction, however I know that was not the reason you did it. You wanted to see the world, something I would like to do too. Trent has told me about the good that you have done and even though it has only been a few days, I have seen the changes in you, too. If we were anywhere else I would love you with my whole heart."

"I could take you away from here."

Kurt let himself imagine it for a moment. He and Blaine were sailing the Nile. They landed in a region so remote that no one would dare step foot there. They built a house and spent their rest of their days together. It would be so easy to run away from all their problems. Kurt forced himself from the memories, reminding himself that he was Prince of Nubia. He couldn't run away from his people.

_Who is to stop me from letting myself love Blaine, even for just one day? Blaine is right, I should be allowed some happiness._ Kurt made up his mind. He would give himself one day with Blaine. He would experience what love really was before pushing it aside and being the person his people needed him to be. He would convince Blaine to take the throne and maybe things would change for his people. If Blaine truly loved him, he would take care of the Nubian people.

"I cannot leave my people."

"But, Kurt-"

"Let me finish. I would never forgive myself if I left my people to die while I ran away with you. As much as I care for you, I could never justify it. You are offering me everything I have ever wanted and I have to turn it down. You do no know how much that hurts." Kurt reached forward and pulled Blaine into his embrace. "Blaine, you are not like any other person I have ever met. I do not know why but I do love you."

* * *

Nothing felt more right than holding Kurt in his arms. Blaine breathed Kurt in and basked in the warmth he felt being next to this boy. Then, Kurt was pulling away and Blaine barely held back a cry. Kurt had a serene smile on his face and cupped Blaine's face in his palms. "Just for tonight, can we forget everyone else? I want to feel what being in love is like, just once."

Blaine's heart swelled and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Kurt back towards himself and pressing their mouths together in a searing kiss. They spent several moments moving their lips together, Kurt's tongue pressing against his own and tangling together in a heady dance.

Blaine's hands roamed over Kurt's body as he tried to take everything in. Kurt's body was pressed tightly to his own and Blaine couldn't stop himself from pressing their hips together after the first pulse of pleasure he had felt.

When they pulled back for air, they just stared at each other for a few moments. Blaine wanted Kurt like he'd never wanted anyone else before. He wanted to touch and kiss him everywhere and lay him out so he could look upon him in all his beauty. Blaine started talking before he could even think about what he was saying. "I want to be with you. Share everything with you. I just... I do not know what I am doing."

Kurt surged forward and pressed their lips together, winding his arms tightly around Blaine's body. Everything became hotter very quickly and before Blaine knew it he had pulled Kurt's shirt off and Kurt's nimble fingers were undoing the ties of Blaine's shirt. They pulled apart as Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

It was darker now, the sun already passed beneath the horizon, the moon's light barely bright enough to see with but they took a few moments to look at each other and press fingers and hands to newly exposed skin before they were back to kissing.

Kurt pulled Blaine down so that they were laying together. Blaine took his time pressing his lips to as much of Kurt's chest as he could, taking extra care to press his tongue to Kurt's nipples, which he quickly found out were extremely sensitive. As Blaine sucked on one of them, he felt one of Kurt's hands trail down to the small of Blaine's back and dig his fingernails into the dip there. His other hand was struggling to remove the tie of Blaine's pants. Blaine flicked his tongue against his nipple once more before pressing a few kisses to Kurt's sternum. He pulled away from Kurt and glanced up into his eyes which were darkened with lust. "What happened with Sebastian yesterday- I do not want to do anything that will hurt you."

Kurt pressed a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. "You could never hurt me." Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled him to his neck where Blaine used his tongue to draw pattens up and down the pale column. Blaine could feel Kurt humming with pleasure and he couldn't stop himself from sucking the skin into his mouth and biting gently. "Touch me."

Blaine paused and pulled back, unsure if he heard Kurt right.

Kurt groaned and reached for Blaine's hand where it was resting against his hip and pressed it to his hardness. Kurt let his head fall back and moaned loudly as Blaine squeezed him lightly. Blaine knelt down and with hands shaking, pulled Kurt's pants down his hips and set them carefully near the door of the tent.

Once he had taken a few calming breaths, Blaine finally allowed himself to look at Kurt. His body was perfect. It was milky white and smooth. Kurt reached down and untied Blaine's pants, tossing them in a corner. Blaine felt self-conscious as Kurt's eyes dragged up and down his body.

Kurt held out a hand. "May I?"

"Yes." Blaine groaned as Kurt's hand gripped his arousal. Kurt gently pumped his fist up and down a few times, the rough drag of skin sending tremors through Blaine's body. Blaine leaned forward and pressed open mouth kisses to Kurt's neck and shoulders.

"Does that feel good?" Kurt sounded nervous for the first time since this started.

Blaine hummed and sucked on the skin of Kurt's right shoulder. As Kurt continued stroking him Blaine felt his stomach tighten up and he gripped Kurt's waist tighter in his hands. Everything was perfect but Blaine didn't want to finish before he could help Kurt feel good.

"Kurt." It took a few more tries before Blaine's voice was anything more than a rough whisper. "Please stop."

Blaine's tone seemed to shatter the mood. Kurt looked concerned and pulled his hand away."I am sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No, everything was wonderful. I just want this to be about you too." Blaine brought Kurt's mouth to his in a sweet kiss before trailing his lips along Kurt's jaw and whispering in his ear. "Please let me make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Kurt arched his back, pressing their bare chests together as Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's erection. "Blaine." He whined as Blaine's hand twisted beneath the head of his cock. It did not take long before Kurt's mouth opened into a perfect 'O' and his hips stuttered, come spurting across Blaine's hand and chest. Blaine, whose cock had been painfully hard already, followed closely after, body falling upon Kurt's as his hands could no longer hold him up.

They both breathed deeply, their bodies sticky with sweat and come. Kurt absently pressed kisses to Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands stroked slowly across his stomach. "I love you, Kurt."

Blaine felt Kurt's lips turn up in a smile. "I love you too." They lay together sated, in content silence as they waited for feeling to return to their bodies.

At Kurt's shiver, Blaine picked his head up from where it rested on Kurt's chest. Blaine crawled over to where the scraps of cloth were laying in the corner pulled them over their bodies. Once they were sufficiently covered, he wrapped himself back up in Kurt's arms.

"You could have at least kept a blanket."

"No. I could not. Man enters this world naked, without possessions. I want to be a new man for you, Kurt. Cleansed of my past sins."

"I do not hold anything against you, Blaine."

Before Blaine could respond, the sound of drums echoed in the distance.

"Drums? What is going on, Blaine?"

"That means the Pharaoh's army has returned. He will be expecting me to lead the victory celebration. You will have to return to the palace as well." Blaine walked over to where their clothes were and pulled on his pants, throwing Kurt's clothes to him. "Take this." Blaine pulled a necklace from a bag in the corner.

"What is it?"

"It is my amulet. You will be punished if the palace discovers you were outside the walls after dark. My amulet will absolve you of everything." Kurt finished pulling his shirt over his head and pulled the amulet on over it. "When can I see you again?"

"It would be best if we forgot this happened. You must marry Rachel and I must see to my people."

"After what we shared, nothing could keep me from you, Kurt. I will do everything to be with you." Blaine moved to pull Kurt into a kiss when the sound of footsteps in the distance pulled him up short. "Stay here." Kurt nodded and clutched the amulet in his hand. Blaine stepped outside his tent and came across one of his lead soldiers.

"Captain!"

"Wes, you know better than to disturb me."

"Sir, the army has returned."

"I heard the drums. This had best be important."

"It is. The armies have captured the Nubian King."

"The King? He was taken alive? Find out which men are responsible for this. I will see they receive the highest honors. Tell the others I am on my way."

"Yes, Captain."

As Wes walked away, Blaine turned back towards the tent. "Kurt? It is safe."

Kurt stepped out into the cool air, tears pouring down his ashen face.

"You heard?" At Kurt's nod, Blaine's heart broke. "Kurt, our countries are at war. I cannot change that."

"But he's my...He's my king."

"Kurt..."

"You should go celebrate. I must go to my people. Please do not seek me out, Blaine."

"Kurt!"


	13. The Gods Love Nubia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... did I ever mention that this is an Aida/Glee crossover? I don't really know anyone who had heard of the Disney/Elton John musical from the 90's. To those who have, YAY. To those who haven't heard of it, LOOK IT UP! But only after you've read my story so don't spoil it. Watch it after, though. I adore this musical to bits and you'll see in chapter 23 why I chose to do this crossover. Also, did I mention the chapter titles are all the song titles from the musical? They are the songs that the chapter is based around. The italic song lyrics are from the songs themselves too.
> 
> This is the longest Author's note I've ever done but it's deserved after 8 months away. Without further ado, ENJOY!

  
_The Gods love Nubia, we have to keep believing_   
_Though scattered and divided, we are still it's heart_   
_The fall of Nubia, ephemeral and fleeting_   
_The spirit always burning though the flesh is torn apart._

* * *

_They have captured my father_. Kurt fell to his knees as his legs gave out from under him. He'd barely made it halfway to the Nubian camp before his trembling limbs forced him to stop near a large dune. These last few days had been full of moments Kurt still hadn't dealt with: being captured by the Egyptians, falling for Blaine, Rachel and Blaine's impending nuptials, admitting to his people of his foolishness, Sebastian's assault, and then Blaine's confession and their subsequent moment of passion together. This, however, was too much.

Nothing mattered more to Kurt than his father. His father had been his confidant and best friend. It did bring some peace to Kurt to know that his father was captured alive. Burt, being the King of Nubia, was a trophy of war, so there wasn't that great a chance that the Egyptian Pharaoh would let him live for long. He would make a lesson of Burt to all the Nubians. There was nothing Kurt could do to protect his father now.

Kurt had never hated the Egyptians more than this moment, and Blaine, beautiful Blaine, received the greatest part of Kurt's anger.  _How dare he praise the men that captured my father? How dare he look at me as if I should understand and accept this? If he loved me he would do everything he could to help my father escape._ Kurt did realize that Blaine knew nothing of the Nubian King being Kurt's father and that he hadn't really given Blaine the chance to say anything before Kurt had stormed out. There was always the chance that Blaine would have been willing to help if Kurt had stayed.

It was too late now. Kurt had to go to his people to try and comfort them when the news of the King's captured spread to them. Once Kurt had calmed down enough he would find Blaine and, if Blaine was receptive, finally tell him the truth. Kurt pulled himself to his feet and brushed the sand from his pants. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the Nubian camp. He went over and over the speech he would make that would both break the news and try and keep hope alive for them. This was probably the hardest thing Kurt would ever have to do.

Kurt could hear the discouraged cries long before he reached the camp. His people came running out to him as soon as they saw him.

Mike's face was distraught as he cried out, "Prince - say it's not true!"

A young man with wavy hair and a stern look on his face spoke up from next to Mike. "I saw our king dragged through the streets with my own eyes."

"Jesse is correct. Everyone is saying they already executed him," said a larger girl with dark brown hair whom Kurt believed was called Lauren.

A boy with brunette dreadlocks cried out from behind Kurt, "And they are carrying his head through the street on the end of a spike."

"No!" Kurt cried out. "None of this is true!"

Trent nodded, "The King of Nubia is alive. I saw him taken to the prison."

Mike crossed his arms. "But it's only a matter of time before the Egyptians slaughter him."

Puck, a boy who had been part of the King's special guard, called out, "I always imagined that your father would march upon Egypt in triumph but now we have no hope. When the king dies - so does Nubia."

"Everyone, please listen!" Kurt took a deep breath, waiting until everyone's eyes rested on him. "Nubia will never die! Whether we are enslaved or whether we are far from our native soil, Nubia lives in our hearts and therefore, it lives.

"Think of Nubia: the radiant, fertile land. We are blessed to have lived there and we will return. The pain we are feeling, the desolation, the suffering, the oppression? It is only for the moment. Though we are scattered and divided, even if our flesh may be torn apart, our spirit will always burn for we are the heart of Nubia. Let our tears wash into the river and never cry again. We will see our beautiful golden shores once more."

Kurt pulled a few of his countrymen to him and looked deeply into each of their eyes before continuing. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to free my father. Together he and I will lead our forces and take back the land that is rightfully ours."

The men and women surrounding Kurt rose up in cheers, wiping the tears from their eyes. Puck called out to the Nubians, "I need all the men who worked in the palace and were part of the King's army to join me near my tent." Seven men stepped forward and followed as Puck led them all to the middle of the camp. Puck pulled Quinn and her daughter into his arms a moment and whispered something into her ear, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before continuing onward. When they reached a large tent, Puck stopped and turned to them all. Kurt only recognized a few of them. Mike stood with his arms crossed over his chest, Trent to his left and Puck to his right.

Puck nodded to the men. "Thank you for joining me. Prince Kurt, I would like to introduce you to the faithful fighters who will offer our services to the recovery of our King. I assume you know Trent and Mike?"

Kurt nodded.

Puck pointed to the darker skinned boy standing on his right side. "This is my half-brother, Jake. He and I were members in your father's guard. Jesse and Joe," Puck indicated the boy with wavy hair and the boy with the dreadlocks who stood together across from Kurt, "they joined the army a few days before we were captured."

Kurt turned to the last two men as Puck continued his introductions. "Will and Ryder were members of the palace staff. They not only took care of the daily functions, they kept a close eye on you and the King as you went about your days." Will looked to be the oldest of the bunch and Ryder looked like he had barely become a man.

"Thank you all for your help in Nubia. After all you have already done, I hesitate to ask your help here in Egypt. What I plan to do will be dangerous and I understand if you choose to say no." The boys all looked at each other with wary expressions but they all stood their ground.

"Nubia is our home. We will do anything to protect it. What do you need us to do?"

Kurt smiled at Mike a moment before his face fell into a serious expression. "My father is most likely in the deepest and most protected part of the prison. We will not have much time to plan a way to help him escape."

Trent stepped forward. "If we can find a way past all the guards on the outside, I know the guard who will be outside your father's cell."

"You know him? How?"

"Let us just say that we have an arrangement that leads to wine going missing from the palace and gold pieces being distributed to the Nubians." He smirked.

"Wonderful. I had assumed that would be the most difficult part. I have Captain Blaine's amulet, so that will gain us access to the prison itself." Trent frowned and looked about to speak, but Kurt interrupted him. "Do not ask me any questions about how I obtained the amulet."

"Should we attempt a visit first, to see exactly what we are up against before making our plans?"

Trent nodded to Jake. "Good idea. I could arrange a meeting between the Prince and the King today while the armies are celebrating."

With that idea now in place, they continued to discuss what they needed to figure out tonight so that they could start making plans for the King's escape afterward.


	14. A Step Too Far

 

_I am certain that I love him_

_But a love can be misplaced_   
_Have I compromised my people_   
_In my passion and my haste?_   
_I could be his life companion_   
_Anywhere but where we are_

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Rachel's room. At her "Come in!" he stepped inside.

"Kurt?" Rachel sat up from where she was lounging in her chair. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I have come at the request of Marley, your dress maker?" At Rachel's nod, he continued. "She wanted to start fitting you for your wedding dress."

Rachel smiled and held out her hand to Kurt. "Thank you. Before we start, though, I do want to ask about yesterday...with Blaine."

Kurt froze, wondering for a moment if Rachel somehow knew about what happened in Blaine's tent. No one had seen and Kurt certainly had not told anyone, so unless Blaine had told her, there was no way she could know.

"How did everything go? Did he accept my apology?"

_Right, she had asked me to go apologize to Blaine on her behalf._ "He did." Kurt paused, unsure of whether to make up a story about what had happened, or hope Rachel would let it go.

"What did he say?" There was such a light of hope in Rachel's eyes that cut Kurt deeply. She was so innocent and so in love with Blaine; there was no way Kurt could break her heart by telling her the truth. Plus, there was no guarantee of what would happen if the truth about Blaine and Kurt's relationship came to light.

"He was busy with his men, so there was not much time to converse. He did say that he is looking forward to your life together, that nothing has changed his love for you." Kurt swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat as the lies came quickly and easily to his lips.

"Really?" Kurt was shocked to see a frown come to her face.

"Yes. Why do you look upset?"

"It is just that..." Rachel bit her lip. "He has never been one for affection, either verbal or physical. It is as if he only shows that he cares when there is anyone else around. As if he is putting on a show for everyone else. At first I thought he was just being respectful, a gentleman, but now I have to wonder if he does actually care for me."

Kurt felt a cold sweat break over his body. Rachel may have been a rather flaky individual, but she was not dumb. She could tell something was off with Blaine, just not what exactly was causing it.

"I have noticed recently that any time we spend together, his mind is elsewhere. It is almost like I am half a step behind him and he has no idea that I am there." Rachel's face broke and a few tears rolled down her face.

"Rachel..." Kurt debated whether he should reach out and place a hand on her shoulder or let her grieve in peace.

"Tell Marley that I will be ready shortly. Have her bring everything here in a few moments. I would like to compose myself before she arrives."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

Kurt started to walk towards the door but paused as he heard Rachel call out quietly to him. "Thank you for always listening, Kurt."

"Any time, Rachel." He bowed his head to her before leaving her room, closing the door quietly behind himself. He took a few minutes to compose himself and calm his breathing before walking towards his room. Being one of the only men who worked in the palace, he was afforded a room of his own, something Kurt was very thankful for today. He walked quickly and practically slammed his door, body falling heavily against the wall before sliding to a seated position. He wrapped his arms around his knees and let tears fall hot and fast down his face.

Up until this moment, Kurt had not let himself truly think through and feel all the emotions of the past two days. His father was being held in a prison, awaiting whatever punishment the Pharaoh saw fit to bestow. The men in the Nubian camp were helping plan a very dangerous escape plan to free Kurt's father. Blaine and Kurt had shared the most beautiful night together before being wrenched apart by the cruel sting of reality. Blaine would be marrying someone else in four days' time and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Rachel, whom Kurt could see being a friend if circumstances were different, had no idea any of this was going on.

Kurt loved Blaine, there was no denying it. Kurt would love Blaine for the rest of his life. He only hoped Blaine's feelings would disperse over time and that he would grow to love Rachel and be the leader that Kurt knew he could be. Blaine was Kurt's only hope for the future of his people here in Egypt. Kurt could only pray that the time he had spent with Blaine, the confessions they had made to each other wouldn't cause any backlash for the Nubians. His people and his country were everything to Kurt, but if he had the choice, he knew he would not change anything. Kurt would never regret falling for this beautiful Egyptian man and giving him his heart. Kurt just wished they had met under different circumstances, that they could actually have a chance at a life together. Instead, they were forced to live separate lives, with only their memories to keep them company.

There was nothing Kurt could do about most of the things plaguing his thoughts. The only thing Kurt could fix was his father's circumstances, so Kurt pushed everything else from his mind. He lifted his heavy limbs and crawled into bed, stiffly pulling a cotton sheet over his body and drifting into a restless sleep, plans and ideas skirting across his brain.

* * *

Blaine could sense he wasn't alone. He turned quickly and spotted Cooper silently trying to enter the room. Blaine glared at him but Cooper didn't seem to care, just giving him a smile and plodding closer to him. Once he was next to Blaine, he plopped down at his feet and pressed his face into Blaine's leg. Blaine smiled and patted Cooper on the back. Cooper's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he presented his belly for scratches. The hound was insufferable about his daily belly rubs and today was no different. Even though he rarely saw his beloved companion, Cooper still greeted him with a smile when he returned after weeks on the Nile. It was one of the only things Blaine looked forward to coming home to.

It had been a long, eventful day after an even longer and more eventful night. Blaine had finally admitted his love for Kurt and they shared a beautiful few hours together before reality came crashing down around them.

"I do not know what to do, Coop. I am in every kind of trouble right now. I should be ecstatic that Kurt loves me and that we were able to consummate our love but all I feel is dejected." Cooper tilted his head to the side in confusion. "The Pharaoh's army captured the Nubian King. Kurt is sure to hate me for this." Blaine absentmindedly stroked his fingers along one of Cooper's pointed ears. "There is nothing I can do to fix this. I cannot request the King's release. The capture of the Nubian King is the greatest advance we have made in this war; there is no way the Pharaoh will let him go. I cannot let him be killed, either. Kurt would be devastated at the loss of his leader."

Cooper let out a sigh and placed his chin upon Blaine's knee, bright blue eyes looking sadly up at Blaine. It was almost as if he understood what Blaine was saying. "I know Kurt said not to seek him out, but I cannot leave things this way. I have to see him again." Blaine recalled the blissful smile on Kurt's face as they laid together under the thin scraps of fabric. His lips had been plumped and reddened from their kisses and his eyes had been glassy. "You are lucky, Coop. You never have to worry about love and loyalty. As long as you get your dinner and have a nice bed to sleep on, you are content. If only we could all be as carefree as you."

Cooper whined lightly at the mention of dinner and his tail flicked back and forth. Blaine chuckled lightly. "Did you not get your dinner, yet? Up we go, I shall fetch you the finest meat this country has to offer. Only the best for my best friend." Blaine stood up and smiled as Cooper wound his way around his legs and Blaine attempted to walk toward the kitchens.

As he prepared some slices of meat for Cooper, his mind swirled with ideas of how to get Kurt alone and what he could in regards to the Nubian King.


	15. Easy As Life

 

_All I have to do is to forget how much I love him_

_All I have to do is put my longing to one side_   
_Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation_   
_Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died_   
_It's easy, it's easy_

* * *

Kurt awoke to a pair of hands shaking him. Kurt screeched and batted at the hands, eyes adjusting to the darkness and recognizing the person who had woken him. "Trent?" Kurt's voice was ragged from sleep.

"I am sorry, my Prince. If we are to visit your father at all today, we must leave immediately."

Kurt nodded and wiped his hands over his face a few times before getting out of bed. He reached under his bed and pulled his shoes on. He brought a hand up and touched the amulet he wore around his neck. Kurt hadn't let it out of his sight since Blaine had given it to him. He kept it hidden under his shirt.

He and Trent were silent for most of the walk to the prison. Being that it was so early in the morning, they did not encounter many people. They were thankful for this fact; they did not have a very good answer if anyone were to question where they were going.

There were two guards posted outside the door to the prison. Trent stopped and turned to Kurt. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, hand gripping the amulet tightly, taking a few deep breaths before starting towards the guards.

"Hold! What business do you have here, slaves?" The taller guard called out to them. Kurt recognized him as one of the Pharaoh's right hand man, Jon. He and his brother Matt were never far from the Pharaoh's sight. Apparently the Nubian King was important enough to require the two best guards to be posted outside the prison.

Kurt could see Trent's fingers clench the tray of food hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Kurt pulled Blaine's amulet from under his shirt and presented it to the guards. "Captain Anderson requested that the prisoner be given his last rites today along with his morning meal." Kurt was thankful he'd rehearsed the words because it killed him to be talking about his father's upcoming execution as if it were going to happen.

"You are some kind of priest?" Matt looked skeptical.

Kurt stood tall and nodded.

Jon reached out and took Blaine's amulet from Kurt, looking it over a few moments before passing it back to him. "There is no mistaking this amulet. I will let you pass... but only you."

Kurt had worried this would happen, but he had brought Trent with him for a reason. Kurt pointed to the boy behind him. "The Captain requested that Trent specifically bring the platter of food. Do you not recognize his personal manservant? I doubt he would be very happy to hear you disobeyed his specific orders. I heard he is to be marrying the Princess in three days. Would that not make him almost as powerful as the Pharaoh himself?"

Both of the guard's faces paled and they looked at each other before nodding. "Of course you may both pass. Anything for the Captain."

Kurt held back his smile, wrapping the amulet back over his neck and leading the way into the prison. He could hear Trent sigh with relief when the door closed behind them. "One obstacle completed, one to go." Kurt murmured to him. Trent handed the tray to Kurt and patted the sack of gold at his side.

The prison was surprisingly empty. Either there were no prisoners, or they had been moved for the time being. After a few yards, they came upon the cell that held his father. Kurt forced himself to not look at Burt, lest he say something that would ruin their plan. Instead he glanced down at his tray of food and prayed everything would go to plan.

Trent stepped forward. "Hunter!"

The guard smiled and stepped forward. "Trent. You would not happen to have any of the Pharaoh finest wine on you today, would you?"

"Of course I do." Trent pulled out a large goatskin and presented it to the guard. Hunter smirked and pulled out a few gold coins. Trent waved a dismissive hand. "This is complimentary today, Hunter."

The guard's eyebrow rose. "What is going on?"

Kurt heard Trent take a deep breath. "We would like a word with the prisoner... alone."

Hunter scoffed. "Are you joking? There is no way I will let you speak with him. A measly amount of wine is not nearly enough, I could be put to death."

"That is why I brought this as well." Trent presented the sack of gold.

Hunter's eyes widened at the sight. He chewed the inside of his lip before grabbing the gold and nodding. "Alright, but be quick about it." He stalked off with his wine and gold, probably going to store it somewhere safe.

Once Kurt knew he was out of sight and hearing range, Kurt finally glanced up at cell. His father sat hunched in the corner, his head on his knees. "Father?"

Burt's head whipped up and he gasped. "Kurt? Is that really you?"

Kurt nodded, setting down the tray and rushing toward the cell.

"I knew when you were captured, that everyone was wrong. I knew you would survive. I would not allow myself to believe anything else."

"You trained me well, Father."

They shared a smile and gripped each other's hands tight.

"Have they mistreated you?" Kurt could see that his father looked paler than normal and his clothes were covered in dirt. There were a few scratches against the skin on the top of his head.

"Not since I have been here. I have overheard the guards mentioning that they were not to touch me at the request of their Captain."

Kurt's heart stuttered at the mention of Blaine. He was protecting his father? He would need to find some way to thank him.

"I think they are just holding off for my execution. It has been planned for four days from now."

Kurt grimaced. "It will not come to that. We are going to get you out of here before then."

"What? How?"

"In three days," Trent spoke up from where he stood behind them, "the daughter of the Pharaoh will wed. Most of the guards will be needed to control the crowds. We have recruited many Nubian men to get you out of here."

"Who is this young Minister of War?" Burt turned to eye him.

"This is Trent. Shannon Beiste's son."

"Shannon...Your mother was a great warrior. She had hopes you would grow up to be a scholar."

Trent smiled. "She had nothing but the best things to say about you, Sire. If she were still alive, I think she would be proud that I am helping you right now."

Burt clapped a hand onto Trent's shoulder. "She is deeply missed by us all."

Trent sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Now, for our idea. I have overheard the plans for the wedding. Hunter, the guard who we just bribed to leave us? He will be the only guard on duty here. I know we cannot bribe him a second time, but Kurt had an idea."

"Do you remember that plant that I used to make wine on the eve of Howard's engagement?"

"The one that knocked everyone out for most of the night? How could I forget that?"

Kurt chuckled. "Anyway, I found some growing outside the Nubian camp. I could make a strong batch of wine dosed with it and Trent could sell it to him right before the wedding. The only issue is that I would need to buy some wine. This is where we hit a snag in our plans. That is going to take a lot of gold. With the wedding so soon, they are keeping a stricter eye on the stock nowadays, so I doubt you could steal any."

Trent grinned. "No worries, Prince. I have the gold. For years I have been stealing from the palace and selling supplies. I thought maybe, someday, I could use it to get back to Nubia, but if I can send my King home, I would gladly give it all away."

"Once Kurt and I get home, we will come back for you, young man. We will come back for every one of our people." Burt put his hands on his hips and considered something. "I assume we will be going to the docks? How are those typically guarded?"

"The Captain's soldiers bunk near the docks and they have at least two guards on duty at all times."

"I doubt this Captain would let us go without a fight. He may have wanted to protect me from his men for now, but he would never let me escape. Can you use a sword?"

Trent snorted. "Me? Actually I am better at providing encouragement from the sidelines."

Kurt sighed. "A fight will not be necessary. They will let us through."

"How so, Kurt?"

Kurt held up Blaine's amulet. "This is the Captain's amulet. It will let me past any guard."

"I must know more about this Captain. How did you get this amulet? No Egyptian, especially a leader of the army, would help a Nubian."

"Father, he is nothing like normal Egyptians. There are not many Egyptians here who actually care about us. He is different."

"He leads the Pharaoh's army, the ones who laid waste to our country. How is he any different?"

"Blaine regrets his past. He loves me... and I him." Kurt couldn't help the small smile that rose to his face. He could finally admit to someone exactly what he was feeling.

Burt's face grew red. "You refer to him so informally. What is going on, Kurt? Do not shame yourself and me with such witless sentiment. Do not tell me this Egyptian grieves for the Nubian men executed, the women ravaged, and the children taken into slavery. Any soft look you have given this Captain, any soft word, betrays the innocents who suffered at his hands and at the hands of every soldier he commands. You will cut this man from your heart."

"Father..."

"I will not take no for an answer, son."

Kurt's heart broke, but he nodded. "I will do anything for you, Father."

Burt shook his head. "I would not have thought it possible that these Egyptians could give me one more reason to hate them."

They heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. Kurt turned and looked frantically at his father. "We will come back for you in three days' time. Please take care until then." He reached through the bars and hugged his father as best he could.

"And may the Gods ever look down upon you." Kurt spoke loudly enough for the guard to hear as he came up to them. Trent picked up the tray of food and pushed it through the slat at the bottom of the cell wall.

"You will make sure to bring me some of the finest wine from the wedding, Trent?"

Trent smiled at Hunter and nodded. "Of course."

He turned to Kurt and indicated that they leave. Kurt took one last look at his father before walking away. As they left the prison, they nodded to both of the guards at the door before parting ways. Trent had to go and grab the gold to buy the wine. Kurt had a few hours before he was needed by Rachel. He decided a walk outside the palace walls alone would do him some good.

Kurt waited until he was far enough from the walls to look for a place to sit and think. He found a small patch of trees a few yards to his right and walked over there, his feet shuffling in the hot sand. If he were a religious man, Kurt would turn to the Gods for help at this moment, but he was not. Kurt had grown up learning the only person he needed to protect himself was himself. He could neither count on nor trust anyone with his own life.

" _You will cut this man from your heart_." His father's words echoed in his mind. He had commanded something that Kurt could never follow through with.  _How do I forget the man I dearly love? How do I push aside that deep and painful longing I feel every time I think about him? Do I pretend I never knew him every night he steals his way into my heart?I guess it would be easier to lose him when our ties were barely binding, before everything about him became as familiar to me as my own self. Instead, all I can think about is how he was the last time we touched and about how he would be if he were here with me today. He is everything I have ever wanted and now I am forced to throw that all away._

Kurt sighed and rubbed his hands harshly over his face. If he were to go through with his plan to bring his father home, he would need to work harder at forgetting Blaine. He needed to tell himself that love was an ever-changing situation and that at some point this passion and magic would have gone away and he would realize the mistake he had made choosing Blaine over his country. Kurt could see the faces of his countrymen, worn and defeated, looking to him for help. They would be expecting him to be a leader, not some coward who ran from his problems.

Kurt's hands trailed from his face down his neck and his body jerked as he pressed too hard against one of the bruises. Immediately he was transported to two days ago when he and Blaine had been together. He had been so tender and loving with Kurt. He had cared more about Kurt's pleasure than his own. Kurt would never forget the look in his eyes when Blaine told him multiple times that he loved him, almost in desperation. Kurt couldn't lie – he would dream about Blaine until the earth drew in around him. For the good of his people though, he would have to leave him. It would be the hardest thing Kurt would ever have to do. Kurt was decided. Even if it felt like a betrayal, he would deny his feelings if he ever saw Blaine again. It would be too hard to say goodbye if he spent one more day in his arms.

Kurt stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. It was time to meet with the florist and finalize the plans for Rachel's floral arrangements for the wedding.


	16. Like Father, Like Son

_Don't assume your vices get handed down the line_

  
_That a parent's blood suffices to condemn the child's design_   
_I've done wrong, I can't deny, but at least I know that I_   
_Shouldn't blame that on my stock, this may come as quite a shock_   
_I'm no chip off any block, I wouldn't wish those words on anyone_   
_Like father, like son_   


* * *

Blaine walked quickly through the palace. He had been summoned by his father to come to the War Room. There were much better things he could be doing: looking for Kurt or furthering his plans of getting the Nubian King's planned execution stopped, but William Anderson would not accept anything but Blaine's prompt attendance. He could hear two voices as he approached the door, and he paused, trying to overhear the conversation.

He was shocked to hear Rachel. "But why did we invade Babylon?"

His father's nasally voice was unmistakable. "Because once we have control of the waterways, the rest of the world opens up for us."

"Yes, but our Egyptian armies just stormed in and seized power? How oppressive of us."

"Perhaps, Princess, but where do you think that beautiful necklace you are wearing came from?"

Blaine entered the room in time to see Rachel remove the necklace from her neck and place it on the table. "Suddenly it is not so beautiful." She turned and smiled when she spotted Blaine.

"What are you to up to?" Blaine asked of them both.

William frowned at Blaine. "I have been explaining our foreign campaigns to the Princess."

"Really? That does not sound like something that would be interesting to you, Rachel."

"She simply wanted to know what has been preoccupying you of late."

Rachel stepped forward and placed a hand lightly on his arm. "Blaine, I feel like we have not had a moment alone since you returned from Nubia. I miss you. Can we not spend this afternoon together?"

Blaine gave her as bright a smile as he could muster. "Of course we can, but first, I would like to have a word with my father." He picked up a scroll from the table and handed it to Rachel. "Here, you can read this while you wait."

"The Campaign at Kadesh?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why this?"

Blaine shrugged. "It will give us something to talk about."

Rachel's face fell and her voice was sad. "I did not realize we were at a loss for topics, but I guess there is a lot I have not realized." She left before Blaine could respond.

Blaine turned to his father. "What were you trying to do?"

"I cannot have you neglecting the girl. Not after all the trouble I have gone to."

Blaine scoffed. "Trouble? You simply arranged a marriage."

"There have been other arrangements as well, son. Things I have done on your behalf."

"What do you mean? What other arrangements?" Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Those are none of your concern. Just know things would not be going the way they are currently without my diligent planning. You should be thanking me, not accusing me."

"Why would I thank you? I have not asked you to do anything for me!"

"No, you are right. You have not asked because you have been too busy whiling away the hours with that slave boy." His voice was disgusted.

Blaine frowned. "Your spies must be tired, following me around everywhere." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no say in my life. You cannot stop me from doing as I please."

"Blaine, I am not saying you cannot do what you want. I could care less about your little  _diversion_ as long as you wait until after you have wed. I can make sure the Princess is none the wiser."

"Like you did with mother?"

"Your mother never had any complaints."

"She never had any choice. You know, we never did discover why she died so suddenly. Especially after you had no use for her anymore."

William advanced on him. "What are you insinuating, Blaine?"

"You know exactly what I am accusing you of."

William gave a gruff laugh. "It is of no matter anymore. She is gone and there is nothing you can do about it. What matters now is your marriage. Do you not realize that whore could cost you the throne?"

" _He is not a whore_!" Blaine's hands clenched into fists. He took a few calming breaths before continuing, "I do not care about the throne, Father. I am not like you and I never will be."

"You are exactly like me. There is no way to escape your lineage. Everything is a design of those in power. In the end you will do exactly as I have done."

"You can always change your fate.  _Kurt_  taught me that. I know I have done many wrong things in my life, I cannot deny that. None of this, however, was because you. Every wrong decision I have made is of my own choosing. I could have said no, but I did not. Until now."

"Stop this, Blaine. Everything is in place. Once you are married, you can do whatever you want. The whole world will be under your command."

"Maybe I do not want the whole world. Maybe I just want him."

"You have lost all sense of reason. Do you really want to throw away your future? All for some wretched slave!"

"He has a name!"

"In a few months, you will not even be able to remember his name!"

"You can forget about your plans, Father. There will be no wedding!"

Blaine stormed off. If he had stuck around for a little longer, he would have heard William speaking with one of his spies. "Once we get rid of that harlot, Blaine will see the light. Find the slave boy called Kurt, and when you do, kill him."

Instead Blaine went to his tent. Kurt had been avoiding him for the past two days and it was killing him. Every time he would spot Kurt, the boy would flush and run the other way. Blaine was about ready to pull his hair out. If he couldn't talk to him he could at least write him a letter. He wanted to explain everything to Kurt, make sure he knew just how sorry he was about what had happened with his father.

Blaine had been trying to take care of the Nubian King as best he could. He made sure he received every meal and he made she he was not harassed by any of his men. Maybe if Kurt knew what Blaine had been doing, he'd be willing to give him another chance. Maybe he'd be willing to leave with him and start a new life together. All Blaine knew for sure was that he had to get this letter written and passed off to Trent who could pass it to Kurt as soon as possible.


	17. Blaine's Letter

_I'm sorry for everything I've said_

  
_And for anything I forgot to say, too_   
_When things get so complicated_   
_I stumble at best muddle through_   
_I wish that our lives could be simple_   
_I don't want the world only you_   
_Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face_   
_But there's never the time never the place_   
_So this letter will have to do_   
_I love you..._   


* * *

"Kurt!" He turned and spotted a woman with flaming red hair running towards him. Kurt set down the pot he was holding.

"What is it, Emma?"

"If you could follow me, Prince?"

Kurt turned to the group of ladies behind him. "Roz, could you could show Sue and Kitty the dyeing technique I was teaching you?" At her nod, Kurt turned back to Emma. "Lead the way."

She led him a few paces from the Nubian camp and reached into the pocket of her dress, and pulled out a letter. "I was given ten gold pieces to ensure the safe arrival of this to you."

Kurt perked up. "Is this from my father?" he whispered excitedly.

She shook her head and flashed a conspiratorial smile. "It is from Captain Blaine."

Kurt felt his heart beat stutter and he held back his gasp. He pulled Emma closer to him and whispered, "Tell no one of this."

Emma blinked at his desperate tone. "Of course, Prince."

"Good." Kurt nodded a few time, hands shaking as he reached for the letter. Once Emma had passed off the precious cargo, she went back towards the palace. Kurt carefully opened the letter and worked to control his breathing as he read the words penned in beautiful script on the paper in front of him.

_I love you._

There was no salutation at the beginning, just those three words. Kurt's heart swelled.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. No matter how many times I repeat it, I fear you will not realize just how deep my feelings run. I wish I could tell you again of my love face to face but time is against us both. We will have to settle for this letter for the time being._

_There is no way I can express the regret and pain I feel over what happened with your King. If it were in my power I would free not only him but every single man, woman, and child from Egypt. I would whisk you away to some remote place where only the sound of the Nile against the banks was our only companion. Every day I would do anything I could think of to make you smile and laugh. Did I mention how much I love your laugh? It is like everything good in this world rolled into one. Your nose crinkles and your eyes are almost closed and you give yourself over to the joy._

_I am sorry, I lost track of what I was saying. That is a common occurrence recently. I spend most of my time these past few days thinking about you, every aspect that I love and cherish. The freckles on your shoulder that I would spend hours kissing. The tendon in your neck that I would trace until you could not stand. That spot behind your ear that caused you to make the most beautiful noises._

_I did it again. I only have one more piece of paper; I need to get to the important part of this letter._

_You said that I need to marry Rachel in order for your people to be safe. I would do anything you ask, but I cannot do this. I cannot commit myself to another when my heart, body, and soul are completely yours. I know I am being selfish, but I think we have both been through enough to deserve some measure of happiness. So I am asking you to be selfish and choose me._

_I want nothing more than to kiss you until you are breathless and I want to love you until you cannot stand it. Life, however, is keeping us apart. Since I cannot be with you right now, I would ask you to do one thing for me. I want you to go outside, close your eyes, and just feel. The sun on your porcelain skin? That is my hands upon your beautiful body. The breeze is my lips upon your neck._

_I will not give up. I will keep fighting for you, for_ us,  _until you say yes. You are more important than anything else in my life and I will not walk away from you. Please take my words to heart and never forget my love for you._

_Forever and always yours._

Kurt pressed his hand to his mouth and choked back the sobs that were threatening to take him over. Blaine, his beautiful and precious Blaine, had bared his heart with the most beautiful words; Kurt would have fallen more in love with him if he didn't already love him so completely.

Kurt wished he could be selfish and just leave with Blaine. It would be so easy to drop everything and chase the life that he could see so clearly. Just as he was considering just how wonderful that life would be, he heard the sound of a group of people from behind him. He sniffed and wiped his face, hastily putting the letter into his belt.

"In two days, Prince, you and your father will be free!" Trent wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and grinned happily.

Kurt was brought back to yesterday after he had visited his father. He had met with the men Puck had gathered for his father's escape plan. They had spent the better part of the day talking over exactly how they would get him out. Everything relied on the guards being at the wedding. Everyone had their responsibilities and they went over it enough times they could recite it in their sleep.

Mike smiled from the other side of Kurt. "We will live to tell our grandchildren of the King's great escape!"

Puck slapped Kurt on the back. "Nubia will prevail!"

There was a chorus of cheers that was cut short by the sound of screams from back in the camp. They turned as one to see several Egyptian guards storming in, the Nubian men rushing forwards toward the encampment. When they got close enough to hear the commotion, Trent pulled Kurt into the protective circle at the farthest back of the group, hiding him from the view of the Egyptians.

One of the guards whom Kurt recognized as Brock, or as the Nubians called him, The Enforcer, called out, "We are here for Kurt. Bring him forward."

When the guards were met with silence, Brock pulled his sword. "If you do not give us Kurt, we will start slitting necks until we find him."

Kurt gasped and made to move forward. Before he could speak, Trent clamped a hand over his mouth and gripped him with his other arm.

Mike stepped through the crowd towards where the guards were glaring at the Nubians. "I am Kurt!"

Within seconds the guards converged on Mike. Kurt watched in horror as two of the Egyptians held Mike between them and Brock drove his sword through Mike's stomach. His eyes had gone wide and he coughed bright red blood down the front of his already blood-soaked shirt. There were several cries of disbelief and anguish from the group of Nubians.

Kurt fought against Trent's arms but Trent held strong to him. He could feel hot tears pour down his face and bile rising in his throat. He could do nothing more than watch the guards laugh and drag Mike's already lifeless body away from the camp.

Once the guards had gotten far enough away, Trent removed his hand from Kurt's mouth. Kurt let out a sob. "Why did you not let me step forward? They were here for me! Mike had no part of any of this!"

Puck turned devastated eyes to Kurt. "Forgive us, but you cannot be sacrificed. Every person here would risk their life for Nubia."

Trent nodded, eyes shining with tears. "You, Prince, are our beacon of hope in this horrible time. If we lose you, we lose that last measure of hope. Tonight, we will mourn our lost brother, and tomorrow we will finalize our plans for your escape."

Kurt wanted nothing more than to curl up and let the grief take over, but everyone was looking to him for courage to live another day. He steeled himself and looked to his people. He let his voice rise in a cry of mourning and his body moved in a dance of anguish, those around him joining in as one.


	18. How I Know You (Reprise)

_There is a time_

  
_there is a place_   
_When love should conquer all_   
_The rest of life is pushed aside_   
_as truth and reason fall_   
_But only if that selfishness_   
_can lead to something good_   


* * *

Kurt blinked blearily against the harsh light of the sun shining through the flap of the tent he had passed out in late last night. Kurt felt like he only just closed his eyes, not at all rested. Trent stood in the doorway with hands on his hips.

"Trent?" His voice sounded raspy. He had cried himself to sleep last night in a moment of weakness he'd allowed himself once he was alone.

Trent frowned. "What is this?" He held up something in his hand that Kurt instantly recognized as Blaine's letter.

"Where did you get that?"

"It fell out of your belt when you came here last night. I need you to be honest with me: were you going to leave us for him?"

Kurt hesitated for long enough that Trent's frown grew. "He is Egyptian, Kurt. You would choose him over your own family?"

"Trent-"

"Not that it matters now. By now the guards will have alerted him to the news of your death."

Kurt took a harsh breath. He had not thought of that. He stood up and brushed past Trent, making his way towards the palace.

"Where are you going?" When Kurt didn't answer, Trent grabbed his arm. "You are going to see him?" He sounded disappointed.

"Trent, I do not ask you to understand. I do not understand myself. I just know I cannot leave with him thinking I have died. He will blame himself for this."

"He should feel blame."

"I thought he was your friend."

Trent scoffed. "He stopped being my friend when my people started dying and he did nothing to stop it. Prince, I think it would be best if he thought you gone. We need him to marry the Princess. His letter was more than clear that with you in his life, there would be no wedding."

"I have to see him one last time, Trent. I can convince him to go through with the wedding. I just need one more moment with him. I need to say goodbye."

Trent's face reddened. "No! You cannot give yourself to him. The Egyptians have taken enough from us already. You are our Prince, our inspiration, our promise of a new day. He will take you from us!"

Kurt put a hand on Trent's shoulder. "I will return. My father and I are going home tomorrow. I will regret it for the rest of my life if I leave letting him think I have been killed. I must tell him I love him. One last time. With all that happened between us, he must know that I will never stop loving him."

Kurt squeezed Trent's shoulder once more before stepping past him. "Prince. You look a mess. Do you really want his last image of you to be this? Maybe you should have the women clean you up and get you a new outfit before looking for him."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Trent." Trent gave a secret smile as Kurt walked towards the center of the camp. Trent turned and hurried towards the palace.

* * *

Blaine sat upon a chair in the outer courtyard of the palace, foot bouncing with nerves. He kept an eye out for his lover, hoping that he would walk around the corner for a tight embrace before they ran off together into the sunset.

He got excited at a movement out of the corner of his eyes but felt his heart drop when it was Flint and his manservant, Trent.

"Captain?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes?"

"We have news you may want to hear. We were successful."

"Successful? In what?" It was then Blaine noticed that Flint's shirt was covered in blood.

"You did not hear? Your father ordered the death of one of the Nubians."

Blaine felt his face pale. "Who was it?"

"Kurt." Flint practically spit out the name. "What does it matter? The important thing is that they could not trick us. The stupid slave stepped forward before we could even go through with our threat."

Blaine had stopped listening as soon as he heard Kurt's name. It was like everything in his life was over and Blaine could barely force a breath into his lungs.

Flint didn't seem to notice Blaine's distress. "I must go to your father and tell him the good news."

Once he left, Trent stepped forward from where he had been standing a few paces behind Flint.

"It cannot be true." Blaine's face was one of complete shock and his voice cracked. He looked down at his hands which were clasped tightly in his lap.

"It is true, my friend. I saw it with my own eyes."

"But, he is such a part of me; you would think I could sense he was gone."

"I am so sorry."

Blaine raised eyes that burned with a fire. "You said you were there. Why did you not protect him?"

"It happened so quickly. There was nothing we could do!"

Blaine fumed for a few moments before he broke down, falling to his knees and pressing his forehead into the sand. His body shook with silent sobs.

Trent knelt down and rubbed hand over his back. "You can take comfort in the fact that he was not alone."

Blaine's body stiffened. "Do not touch me." He felt Trent's hand still and pull away. Blaine sniffed and looked up at him. "What do I do now? Everything I wanted is gone."

"You could do what Kurt would have wanted." Blaine flinched at Kurt's name. "He wanted you to protect his people. You can do that by marrying the Princess and leading this country towards a time of peace."

Blaine swiped a hand at the tears under his eyes and only succeeding in smudging dirt across his cheeks.

"You should go see the Princess. She was close to him, too. She will be saddened to hear of his passing. You could be of comfort to each other in this time of great sadness."

"I need some time alone. I must be strong when I got see Rachel. I cannot have her see me this weak."

Trent nodded. "Take care, Blaine."

Blaine made his way out of the palace toward where the Nile cut its path through the desert. He planned to keep walking until he could convince himself that Kurt was really gone and that he was stuck following the path his father had so carefully laid out for him.

Without knowing how he got there, he came upon his tent. Seeing the place where he and Kurt had last been together was what pushed Blaine over the edge. With an agonized scream Blaine tore into the tent, ripping the fabric to shreds, bending and breaking the poles until they were unrecognizable. He stomped upon the wreckage, cursing everyone and everything he could think of. He wanted to rip his heart out for the terrible pain it was making him feel. _Kurt cannot be gone. He is full of such love and life that is not easily snuffed. He is strong; he would not have given up the fight so quickly._ Blaine let the tears fall quick and hot down his face.

Kurt was the love of his life and Blaine would never forget him. Kurt had asked only one thing of him: to take care of his people. Blaine would stand tall and join Rachel in leading Egypt and Nubia to a time of peace. With that settled, Blaine pushed down all the pain and sadness and threw his shoulders back. He would go to Rachel tonight and he would hold her as she grieved and then tomorrow they would go forward together and learn to live a life without their best friend.

* * *

"Thank you." Kurt reached out and squeezed the hands of each of the woman who had helped him clean up.

"Keep safe, Prince. We cannot lose you, too." Quinn swiped a stray tear from her face and cuddled her daughter to her chest.

"Do not worry. I will return and tomorrow my father and I will make the journey back to Nubia. When we have gathered enough troops, we will come back to free you all."

Kurt stood up and made to leave the camp. If he had any idea what would occur in the next few days, he would have hugged each and every one of his people one last time. Instead, he walked away from them all without a second glance.

Kurt made the journey from the Nubian camp to where he knew Blaine's tent was. He could not go to the palace and risk being seen after news of his death had surely been spread. He thought over what he needed to say and he hoped he could get it out before he crumbled.

With one word, one touch, Blaine could convince him to leave everyone else behind. Kurt had to stay strong for both his father and his country. He would have to turn his back on Blaine, but he resolved never to say goodbye to him. Maybe once the war was over, they could find a way to be together again.

Kurt expected to see the tent looming in the distance but there was nothing but miles of sand. Kurt looked around him, unsure if he was going to correct way. It wasn't until he spotted a familiar head of curls that he knew he wasn't lost. Where Blaine's tent once stood tall, it lay in tatters at his feet. The Captain stood with his back to Kurt, his head hung and his hands curled in fists at the side.

Kurt took one last deep breath to calm himself before he called out to the man who held the entirety of his heart. "Blaine."


	19. Written In The Stars

_Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide_

  
_No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide_   
_You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied_   
_Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned_   
_What it is to be in love and have that love returned_   


* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine looked on in disbelief as his lover walked towards him along the Nile. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I thought you were..." Blaine ran forward and pulled Kurt into his embrace, breathing him in. "I thought I had lost you forever."

Blaine felt Kurt shake his head. "They came to kill me but another stepped forward in my place." Kurt dropped his head. "He gave his life for mine. It is all my fault he is gone."

"No." Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt. He never thought he'd get to hold Kurt again. "It is my fault. I put you in danger." Blaine pulled back to look him in the face. "Thank the Gods you survived." Blaine pressed his lips firmly against Kurt's. "We can leave today." Blaine murmured against his lips. "I could procure a boat and we could leave. We would never have to see Egypt again." Kurt continued to kiss him for a few moments before pulling back.

"No, Blaine."

"No?"

"We are foolish to think we can be anything more than master and slave. It is not safe to be together. Yesterday is more than enough proof of that."

"When we leave, we will not have to worry about anyone else again. I am calling off the wedding."

"Blaine-"

"I am going to build you a house on an island at the border of our countries. We will sail the Nile for the rest of our days."

Kurt's face brightened with a large smile. "Oh, Blaine." Kurt blinked a few times, his smile faltering. "No. You cannot call off the wedding." Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms and took a few steps backward.

Blaine felt confused at the adamant tone. "Yes, I can and I will. Do you not love me, Kurt?"

Kurt gave a sad smile, his eyes glistening with tears. "Of course I do. I love you more than anyone, Blaine, but you must marry the Princess tomorrow. Your plan for us is impossible. They will never stop hunting us down. Please do not wish for foolish things."

"Foolish? You think spending our lives together is foolish?" Blaine's heart hurt at Kurt's rejection.

"Yes. Wishing for something that will never happen is foolish."

Blaine shook his head. "I will find a way for us to be together."

"Please do not make this any harder than it already is."

"Make what harder?"

"The reason I came here was to say goodbye."

"I will never say goodbye to you. I love you, forever."

"That love must end. You will learn to love Rachel. Your marriage to her will help my people. This is something important for those I care most for. You could make things better for everyone."

"From now until the day I die, I will love you. It is not right. How can the Gods give me someone as perfect as you and then take you away?"

"They did give us these days together. For that we can be grateful."

Blaine felt his body grow cold. "I wish I had never met you. I wish I had never learned true love."

Kurt's face fell and it broke the last few pieces of his heart. "Blaine, you do not mean that."

"I will spend the rest of my life knowing what I could have had and it will be the cruelest punishment the Gods could have ever dealt. We have done everything that was asked of us with no complaint. We have been put through trials that no man should be put through. We were brought together and shown the true power of love but then we are to be cruelly torn apart? How is this fair?"

"It is not fair.  _Life_ is not fair. We have to make do with what we are given and hope that some good will come out of all of this."

"Nothing good can come from losing you. I love you."

Kurt's face fell. "Blaine, please do not make this harder on us. You have to let me go. You have to step up and become who my people need you to be. Even though it will kill us, we must do this."

Blaine sighed and brushed his hand down Kurt's cheek, catching the stray tears that fell from his eyes. "I will marry Rachel, but I cannot give her my heart. I love you, and nothing will change that. From now until the moment I leave this earth, I will love you."

"And I will love you." Kurt pulled Blaine into a gentle kiss. "Please promise me you will take care of yourself and my people."

"I will do what you ask of me, but you must also do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go home, leave Egypt forever."

"What are you saying? How-"

"While I am taking my wedding vows, there will be a boat waiting for you at the docks to return you to Nubia. If I must spend the rest of my life without you, at least I will have one measure of happiness in knowing you are free."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him for one last kiss.


	20. I Know The Truth

_Why do I want him still?_

  
_Why when there's nothing there?_   
_How to go on with the rest of my life_   
_To pretend I don't care_   
_This should have been my time_   
_It's over-It never began_   
_I closed my eyes to so much for so long_   
_and I no longer can_   
_I try to blame it on fortune_   
_Some kind of twist in my fate_   
_But I know the truth and it haunts me_   
_I learned it a little too late_   


* * *

Rachel pressed a hand to her mouth and tried to hold back her sob. The image of Blaine and Kurt kissing was burned into her memory, long after she had watched them part ways. Rachel had been looking for Blaine when she stumbled across them and heard their confessions and their plans.

Rachel wasn't dumb. She knew Blaine had been pulling away from her, that he never really loved her, but she had never expected this. The boy that had been promised to her since they were young. The slave who had quickly become a close friend. Both had lied and gone behind her back to be together.

Blaine had admitted his love for Kurt and that he was marrying Rachel for duty. Had the affection she had sensed from Blaine been an act? Had Kurt been her friend to get closer to Blaine? Had everything about her life been a lie?

Rachel had no idea how to process this all. She was supposed to be finalizing the plans for her marriage. She was supposed to be getting ready for the best days of her life.

Knowing that Blaine did not have feelings for her did not diminish the love she still felt for him. One moment of betrayal could not erase the years she and Blaine had spent together, falling in love with the boy who was to be her groom. She used to spend hours imagining their life together. She had even picked out names for the children they were bound to have.

_How did it come to this? This was supposed to be my time; it is over now. It never even began. How am I supposed to go on with the rest of my life pretending everything is okay?_ Rachel pushed down all the pain and resolved to be strong. She would move forward with their marriage. She still needed Blaine, no matter how much he hurt her. He was her rock during the hard times and even if it was an act, he would still treat her well. He would be there for her when her father left this world and he would help her take care of their home.

Theirs would be a strategic marriage, but maybe he could learn to love her in return? She liked to think she was a good person, someone who was deserving of some good things in her life. All she needed to do was help him get past his feelings for Kurt and realize that Kurt was going to leave him. She would always be there for him. Wasn't that worth something?

* * *

Rachel didn't see Blaine again until the following morning. The palace was abuzz with the wedding plans and there were so many people entering and leaving Rachel's room that she didn't even look up when he entered. She only looked up at the clearing of his throat.

"Blaine!" Rachel walked to him. She forced a smile to her face. She had always been complimented on being a good actress. Her skills would be put to the test. When she got closer to Blaine and saw his devastated expression, she paused. "What happened?"

"Could you please sit down?" Blaine indicated the chair in front of him. Rachel nodded and sat down. Blaine pulled a chair from across the room so that he could sit facing her. "We never really talked about what happens after we get married." She knew Blaine expected her to make a giddy comment about their impending marriage or smile. She could only pull off a sad smile.

"I assume there will be changes when you are our leader?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Do you not mean 'when we are leaders'?"

"You know better than me that I am no leader, Blaine."

"But you are, Rachel. You are-"

" _Do not patronize me_." Rachel's voice was hard and her eyes were full of fire. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "At least tell me how you plan to change my country when you are Pharaoh. You can do that for me, Blaine?"

"What I want is drastic. I want to stop expanding our borders. No more expeditions, no more invasions. I want to free the slaves."

"This will not bring Kurt back to you."

Blaine's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. A look of shock passed over his face.  _Does she know?_  "I do not know of what you speak."

"We are to be married today, Blaine. Please be honest with me for once in your life. Can you marry me when you love someone else?"

"His people are everything to him. He chooses his people over me. I will do anything to make him happy." Blaine stroked a hand down her cheek. "Rachel, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Did you ever love me?"

"I loved you always, Rachel."

If either of them had looked toward the door they would have seen Sebastian standing there, wicked smile on his face, however, Blaine and Rachel were too consumed by their conversation to notice the moment that started their ends.

"Will you do one thing for me?"

Blaine reached out and grasped Rachel's hand. "Of course."

"Leave."

"I cannot-"

"Let me speak." Rachel's tone was commanding, something foreign to her ears. "I will lead this country alone. I will make sure the Nubians are safe and there will be no more war. You and Kurt will leave this country together. I want at least one of us to have a happy ending."

"You would... you would do this for us?"

"I love you, Blaine. Now, please. Go find Kurt. Hurry."

Blaine leaned towards her and kissed her lightly. "Thank you, Rachel."

* * *

How had things gotten so bad? Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She would have Blaine all to herself and together they would take care of Egypt and bring it to the height of its reign. Instead she was being placed into her wedding dress by her handmaidens while she decided how she wanted to break the news to her father that Blaine was gone.

"Rachel, you look magnificent." Her father's voice called from the door and she turned to greet him with the biggest smile she could muster. "I cannot wait to see Blaine's face when he sees his beautiful bride."

"Father, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, dear daughter?"

"You see-"

"Your Majesty!" Howard, one of her father's top officers, came bursting into the room. "The Nubian King has escaped!"

"The fastest route to Nubia is by the water; send a regiment to search the docks."

Rachel gasped. Kurt and Blaine were going to the docks, they had to get away. "No, seal off the docks!"

"But-"

"No one must reach the pier before I arrive there. The Daughter of Isis has spoken."

* * *

"Prince, we must hurry. They have sounded the alarm. They know the King has escaped."

"Get him into the boat. I must go back for Father's amulet. I will be back before you know it."

Kurt ran towards the prison where he was sure Burt's amulet was stored. Thankfully all the guards were preparing for the wedding and had left the prison in the hands of one guard whom Trent was able to bribe. Kurt ran headlong into someone and fell painfully to the ground.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt took hold of the hand Blaine was offering him and was pulled to his feet.

"The wedding is off. Rachel is letting us leave. She said she will take care of Nubia. You need not worry."

Kurt shook his head as he let everything sink in.

"We must hurry. The Pharaoh will learn of my disappearance and will come for us. We must get to the boat as soon as possible." Blaine pulled Kurt and forced him to run towards the docks. "I cannot wait to get out on the water with you. We will-" Blaine stopped as they arrived at the docks where Trent was working at the knot where the boat in which Burt sat was tied to the dock.

"Kurt?" Burt looked up from where he sat, confused. "What are you doing with him?"

"You are- why... how... Kurt?" Blaine blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I told you to leave him. Kurt, get in the boat, now." Burt's eyes were full of fire.

"Father, please."

"Father?" Blaine voice was small, confused. He looked between Kurt and Burt before the dawning of understanding crossed his face. "Of course, you are the Nubian Prince." Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's and ran a hand harshly over his face. He gave a gruff laugh. "Marrying Rachel was not just for your people. It was a diversion so that you could help him escape. What a fool I am. It was all a lie. An act. Every word. Every kiss."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. "No! I love you, Blaine." Kurt felt a sob rack his body. "I made too many mistakes and too many people suffered. I could not act selfishly now. They were going to kill my father, I had to get him away."

"So you lied to me?"

"Not when I said I love you. Say you believe me."

Footsteps behind them all revealed Blaine's father. "He's alive?" He sounded livid.

Trent pulled a sword from where it hung on Blaine's belt and stepped between William Anderson and the boat where Burt sat. "Stop there."

One of the guards with William pulled a weapon and pulled Trent into a sword fight; the clanging of swords colliding rang out across the water.

"Kurt, come!" Burt called from the boat.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and frantically whispered, "Kurt, get in the boat! This is your last chance. I want you safe."

"Trent!" Blaine turned just in time to see as his father stabbed his sword deep into Trent's torso. Kurt pulled away from him and ran towards Trent, catching him in his arms as he fell. The Pharaoh and his guards were coming in the distance. Blaine pulled the sword from the fallen guard at his feet and cut the rope holding the boat to the dock.

"Son!" Kurt turned from where he held Trent in his arms to watch as his father was swept away in the flow of the Nile.

"Father!"

William ran up to Blaine and grabbed his shoulders in his hands. "Blaine! What have you done?"

"It is all over, Father. When they come for me, they will take you away too." Blaine grinned.

"No, that cannot happen. Egypt needs me."

"Egypt will never need you. You are the one who tied our fates together. Like father, like son."

Blaine turned from his father and walked over to Kurt. His hands were pressed to Trent's wound trying in vain to staunch the bleeding.

"Forgive me, Prince. I failed you." Trent's voice was dampened with the blood pooling in his mouth.

"No... never!" Kurt pressed a kiss to Trent's forehead. "You, Trent, inspired me."

"I want to go back to Nubia. Kurt, take me home." Trent's eyes drooped and his chest stopped rising and falling.

Kurt laid Trent onto the docks and stood up with Blaine, the Pharaoh, Rachel, and his guards finally appeared on the docks. This was the end of everything and they were going to face it together.


	21. Elaborate Lives (Reprise)

_I know you'll give me courage_

  
_to face what I must face_   
_with all these complications_   
_in another time and place_   


* * *

Rachel tried to take in the scene they came across at the docks but some of it just didn't make sense.

Kurt and Blaine were side by side near the edge of the docks. The body of Blaine's manservant laid at their feet, arms crossed delicately over his chest. Kurt looked devastated, tracks of tears down his cheeks, both his hands and shirt soaked with blood. Blaine had tears still pooling in his eyes. One of her father's men had captured Blaine's father as he had tried to run from the docks. He stood off to the side with his head bowed. Two of the palace guards lay on the ground near the docks, one already gone, one barely clinging to life.

"Is it true? Has the Nubian King escaped?" Rachel turned to her father, shocked.

"He escaped? How?"

"The guard in the prison is incapacitated. The slaves were using your wedding as a distraction to let my greatest prize in the war get away. What I do not understand is _this."_ He indicated Kurt and Blaine standing so near each other. Rachel had never heard her father this upset. "What are you doing here, Blaine? Why is that slave not in shackles?"

Blaine looked over to Kurt eyes scouring over his face as if looking for something. Kurt simply returned his gaze, emotions flashing through his eyes, as if trying to convey something only Blaine would understand. Blaine nodded after a moment and turned back to her father. "Your Majesty, this man is not in shackles because he has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" The shout caused her father to start coughing uncontrollably. He waved her and his guards off. After a few moments, he was able to speak again. "He planned my prisoner's escape. Everything about that is wrong."

"You know what he actually did? This has nothing to do with wars and prisoners. He simply helped his father go back home."

Rachel gasped. "The King is his father?"

"He is the prince? Put him in shackles!" There was a flurry of activity at the Pharaoh's orders.

Blaine pushed Kurt behind him and shouted, "You will not take him!"

"Blaine? Move, now."

Blaine shook his head. "I cannot."

"Move, or we will place you in shackles too."

"Father?" Rachel finally got over her shock enough to step forward to Blaine, Kurt, and her father. "You cannot be serious about this."

"Rachel, stand back." He turned back to Blaine. "Blaine, give us the slave."

"His name is Kurt." Blaine reached back and twined his fingers through Kurt's. "He is better than anyone in Egypt. He is the most beautiful person I have ever met. I love him."

Her father made a disgusted sound. "Blaine, you do not know what you are saying."

"I disagree. I know exactly what I am saying."

"Then I have no choice in the matter. Guards, place him in shackles."

"Father!"

"Enough! You will stand back and hold your tongue. These two are to be charged for their crimes against Egypt."

"Father, I request time alone with both of them."

"Daughter, this is not the time-"

"This is exactly the time. I consider them both friends. Will you not let me have a moment to make peace with them both?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "All right. You may have your moment. Afterward, we must move forward with the sentencing."

Rachel nodded. She glared at the guards standing next to Blaine, they bowed to her and walked away, giving her space to speak with her betrothed. "Can I talk to you alone, please?"

Blaine looked down at where his hand was clasped tightly to Kurt before looking into his eyes. Kurt nodded and pulled his hand back, giving Blaine a small smile before stepping back to give Rachel and Blaine their space.

"Rachel, I never meant to hurt you."

"Blaine, if you deny everything there is a chance. My father might spare your life. Listen to me, they will want to bury you alive."

"Yes. That is what we do to traitors." Blaine gave a rueful laugh.

"You could say that everyone is wrong and -"

"No, I cannot. Kurt is everything I thought I was meant to be. His courage and his love for his people have put me to shame. Every act of my life has been wrong, except for this. I need to be brave and stand up with him."

The Pharaoh's guards came up to place shackles on Blaine's hands. Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to where Kurt stood a few feet to her left. The guards had placed the shackles on Kurt's feet and then shoved him hard. Rachel ran over to where they'd thrown Kurt to the floor. She helped him up, angrily addressing the guards, "Take your hands off him! After all, he is a Prince."

"Rachel, I am so sorry. There were so many times I wanted to tell you everything, but I could not."

"No wonder you understood me so well. You were royalty, just like me."

"Rachel, you must believe me. I am to blame for what has happened. Not Blaine. Please, let him live. Rachel let him live." Kurt was begging through his tears.

"I cannot."

"Yes, you can. Do you not you love him?"

"I love him. He loves you more. He will not let me save him." Rachel pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I wish I could save you both."

"We have committed treason. There is no way to save us without hurting yourself."

"Rachel, your time is up. We will return to the palace where we will begin our trial."

They marched to the palace. On the way, her father tried to question her on what her knowledge of these situations was. She told him that she knew nothing of the relationship between Kurt and Blaine. She only knew of what Blaine had been planning for the future of Egypt and excitedly told him about how they both wanted a country of peace for both Nubians and Egyptians. Her father had frowned at some of her statements but took them in silently.

Rachel glanced back at Kurt and Blaine a few times during their journey and noticed them sharing looks of both sadness and love and her heart broke. These two had found each other through all the bad in this world and they would not even get the chance to be happy. She wished there was something more she could do for them.

They were all silent as they entered the palace and walked towards the throne room. Everything was decorated for her wedding and that hurt so much worse than it should have. Today was supposed to be happy. Instead, they were going to be executing her two best friends. She sat beside her father in the chairs at the front of the room, the guards pulling Kurt and Blaine forcefully behind them.

"Let us begin." The Pharaoh sat on his throne and beckoned Rachel to her spot at his side. "Bring forth the prisoners. William has been apprehended, and we have uncovered his plot. He has been poisoning me for the past few months, slowly killing me. I knew of his wickedness but never suspected a plot this large. Blaine, your betrayal, however, has hurt me the hardest. I chose you to lead my armies and to take care of my daughter. You have not only wronged her, you have wronged all of Egypt."

Blaine stepped forward with lowered head.

"Your plans for Egypt are nothing like what we need to stay strong, but I would have stood by them because I trusted your judgment. You freed the King of our enemy. That is treason but I could have pardoned it because there must have been a logical reason for this error. What I cannot pardon, however, is you choosing to be with a man. That is a curse against the Gods. It is a grievance that must be punished by death. This Nubian has bewitched you, taken you from the eyes of the Gods, and he must be put to death as well."

"Father, I have a request." Rachel spoke up from her father's side.

"A request?"

"I know the traitors must die for crimes against Egypt. This is the law, but I would ask that the prisoners be allowed to die together."

"But that would be mercy after they disgraced you before the entire nation."

Rachel stood tall, the most queenly she had looked in a long time. "I was the one most wronged. It should be my decision."

"You do not know your own mind. For their crimes, the traitors -"

Rachel placed her hand upon her father's arm. "Your Majesty, you have poison in your blood. We both know this. Soon I will be completely alone, because everyone I love will be gone." Rachel chanced a glance to Blaine and Kurt before turning back to her father. "So you must allow me to exercise my will over Egypt because I am to be your successor and because I demand it." Her father nodded to her and Rachel stepped forward to address the crowd. "For their crimes, the traitors will be buried beneath the sands of Egypt, in one tomb...together." She turned to look at Kurt and Blaine."May Anubis, God of the afterlife, look upon you kindly. May you find some peace somewhere far from here." She turned back to her people. "The Daughter of Isis has spoken."


	22. Enchantment Passing Through (Reprise)

_There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us_

  
_And no horizon we shall not pursue_   
_We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us_   
_And I will put my faith and trust in you_   


* * *

After Rachel's sentencing, time seemed to move by so quickly that the world was a blur. Kurt was roughly grabbed by the guards and pulled across the sands to one of the various empty tombs dotting the Egyptian sand. Kurt tried to move closer to Blaine but was dragged back each time by a guard.

The hole to the tomb was menacing, a darkness so black that they couldn't see the other side of it. Blaine was shoved in before him, Kurt stumbling in after. The guards removed the shackles before reaching to the side and rolling the large stone into place, their door to their prison. Once the door rolled into place, they were alone.

The dark was so encompassing that it felt like it was squeezing in on them. Kurt struggled to slow his breathing as he felt the panic set in. _This is it. These are the last moments of my life. I am being buried alive, forced to suffocate to death._ A hand reached out and gripped his own. _But at least I am not alone._ If Kurt could do one thing it would be to thank Rachel for her mercy in this matter.

He could feel the walls of the tomb surrounding him. It was small; they would probably only have enough oxygen to survive the rest of the day. "It is so dark."

"Kurt, love, come here." Kurt felt Blaine pull him towards where he was sitting against a wall of the tomb. When Kurt sat between Blaine's legs, he felt Blaine's arms wind around his body. Blaine's lips met his in a soft but desperate kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating wildly against his chest.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was broken and tears poured down his face.

"Shh." Blaine brushed the hair from Kurt's forehead. "It is going to be all right, Kurt. We are together. We can make it through anything."

"We will not make it through this."

"I know." Blaine sighed. They strove to keep their breathing even and their voices quiet to preserve what little oxygen they had left. "I am so sorry it came to this, Kurt. I would give anything to have you back with your father, safe in Nubia."

"I chose to stay. I could not leave you to face this alone."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss and it broke Kurt's heart to know that this was their goodbye.

"I do not want to be parted from you."

"You will not be. There is another world waiting for us, Kurt; I can feel it. The way I always knew there was a world beyond every bend in the Nile just waiting to be discovered."

The idea of there being another world, another place to live, gave Kurt hope. Hope that he and Blaine would have a chance for a life together. Hope that they could finally be the people they were meant to be and love and be loved. Cherish and be cherished. "You will find me in that world?"

"If I have to search for a hundred life times, I will find you again, Kurt." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck and pressed a firm kiss to his pulse point.

"Even if you have to search until the end of the world?"

"I will look for you forever." If Kurt could see him, he knew he would see a determined expression on Blaine's face. It would be the same look Blaine had when he was giving away all his possessions to the Nubians.

They were pressed so tightly to each other, neither able to be separated by even an inch. They sat in silence, trying and failing to think of something they could say to comfort the other. Every few moments, Blaine would press his lips to another of Kurt's body and his arms would wrap more securely about him. It was as if he was trying to reassure himself that Kurt was still there.

It felt like it had only been minutes since they had been forced into the tomb but hours must have passed. Kurt noticed that he wasn't able to take a full breath anymore and he felt his body break out in a cold sweat.

"I c-cannot... breathe." Kurt could hear the panic rise in his voice. " _Blaine_."

"Shh... shh..." Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and gently lowered them both to the floor. "Please do not worry. It will be like we are going to sleep, nothing more. There will be no pain. I will be here until you fall asleep."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now just close your eyes and sleep." No matter how calm Blaine was trying to stay for Kurt, he could hear the hitching in Blaine's breath as he struggled to fill his lungs completely and was unable to.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt could barely keep his eyes open. His body was so heavy. He couldn't move any of his limbs, couldn't even raise up to give his lover one last kiss.

"I love you t-" Kurt never heard the rest of Blaine's words.

 


	23. Every Story Is A Love Story (Reprise)

_From deep within the tomb_

_A gentle light still shone_

_Showing me my path_

_As I ascended to the throne_

_Certain in my heart_

_That ancient wars must cease_

_The lovers' deaths gave birth_

_to a reign of peace_

* * *

" _Blackbird fly into the light of the dark black night_."

The room felt hot; had the commons always felt this stuffy? Kurt had come into the commons dressed entirely in black, requesting the Warbler's help in bidding farewell to their fallen friend. Blaine joined in with the others, accompanying Kurt in his song. As Kurt's voice wavered slightly, Blaine glanced up at him and what he saw made his heart stop.

Instead of the black suit he'd been wearing, Kurt was in a long white tunic.

" _Blackbird fly_."

Instead of the Dalton commons it was a tree covered patch of sand Kurt stood on.

" _Blackbird fly_."

Kurt and Blaine made love in the moonlight.

" _Into the light of the dark black night_."

Tears poured down Kurt's face as the Pharaoh's guards shackled him.

" _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_."

It was harder for Blaine to breathe as the oxygen in the tomb was depleted by their panicked breaths.

" _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_."

Blaine tightened his hands around the lifeless body of his lover one last time before slipping into darkness.

_I've finally found you._

Of course, now that Blaine remembered, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Kurt, however, had no idea. He was still blissfully ignorant, mourning the loss of his pet bird. It was such a weird thing for Blaine to remember his past life along with his current life. It was almost funny how similar a lot of it was: His overbearing father, the fawning of the Warblers, the weird relationship he had with Rachel, and the banishment for being a homosexual.

After Kurt's eulogy for Pavarotti, Wes demanded Kurt change into his blazer so that the meeting could commence properly. After Kurt returned, properly decked in his blazer, the council started to discuss their set list for Regionals. The song must have taken a lot out of Kurt because he could barely keep his eyes open. There really wasn't much Kurt could be getting from or adding to the conversation because he was being overlooked by everyone just as they had so long ago in Egypt. The Warblers were lauding over Blaine's talent and after a few moments, Blaine snapped. All he wanted was for Kurt to remember their time together and for them to finally be together where they could actually have a chance to make a go of it.

Blaine made sure to offer up a duet instead of a solo for Regionals.  _Kurt has a lovely voice that blends well with mine. The bonus of getting to spend time with Kurt and maybe help him remember our past is just a coincidence._  Blaine didn't know why he was trying to rationalize it to himself. He knew his real reasoning for doing a duet with his best friend. Kurt looked genuinely shocked at the idea of being given a lead in the competition and his smile lit up the room.

After the council meeting, Kurt hurried off. Blaine searched all over Dalton but was unable to find him. Blaine went back to his room and sat down roughly at his desk. On a whim, Blaine pulled open his laptop and did a few Google searches, finally coming across a page on Ancient Egyptian history. Tears pooled in his eyes as he read about Rachel's rise to power. She'd ruled alone and stopped all the wars, uniting Nubia under their rightful King and making peace with all the surrounding lands. Blaine had never been more proud of anyone than he was at this moment. Blaine had doubted her but in the end she was stronger than anyone could have guessed.

That was then, this was now. Blaine had messed a lot up back then and it was up to him to try and make things right in this time. Blaine pulled out his iPod, trying to find the perfect song to sing with Kurt. Nothing seemed to fit what he wanted to say. He wanted something that would tie together the darkness that they faced together, the games they'd had to play to survive, and the final promise they'd made to each other before the end. He also wanted to find something about how they'd then had to go it alone for a while, before they were able to see the light and find each other, to finally become one. After two hours, he finally found it. He was so excited about his choice that he hurried off to try and find Kurt again.

Blaine finally found him sitting in the study room. He took a few moments outside the room to just observe the beautiful boy. The only thing that had changed in Kurt from the time they spent in Egypt to the time they spent here was his clothing. Kurt still had the same sharp wit, the same passion, the same beauty, and everything about it made Blaine love him more.

Kurt's hands worked lightly over some gems on the table. Blaine voiced the thoughts in his head before he even really thought about them. "What's that?"

Kurt looked up, slightly startled. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

Blaine walked towards Kurt, his hands reaching out to hold onto the back of an empty chair; it did nothing to help steady his suddenly shaking hands. Blaine wasn't sure why, but he felt like everything was hanging on this moment. A smile rose to Blaine's face. Kurt was a stunning creature and he took Blaine's breath away.

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

Kurt's face lit up with a smile. "Do tell."

This is where Blaine hoped his song selection skills wouldn't bite him in the ass. He'd had horrible luck before with nearly every song he'd chosen (Teenage Dream was a fluke, he figured), but Blaine had worked really hard to try and find the perfect song. There was the chance that Kurt wouldn't understand the choice. The song was actually a break up song but to Blaine, it was more of a metaphor. "Candles by Hey Monday." Blaine raised his eyes to Kurt, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"I'm impressed." Kurt's smile was still in place, which Blaine was very thankful for. "You're usually so Top 40."

Blaine held back his laugh, but only just. "Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine made the wise choice to sit. His knees had started to shake as well and his bones felt like jelly. At this angle, Kurt's eyes were the brightest blue Blaine had ever seen and it almost hurt how beautiful Kurt was. Blaine dropped his eyes to his hands as the need to kiss Kurt washed over him.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

_Here it comes. Do I tell the truth and risk him thinking I'm a complete nutcase or do I brush it off and hope someday that he'll remember?_

"Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me about you. You move me, Kurt and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Apparently Blaine's pickup lines hadn't changed in the thousands of years that had passed.

Blaine wanted Kurt to remember so badly but he had no idea how to tell him. Kurt had tears in his eyes and his breathing was heavy. Blaine was brought back to the last words they'd spoken to each other:

" _If I have to search for a hundred life times, I will find you again, Kurt."_

" _Even if you have to search until the end of the world?"_

" _I will look for you forever."_

Blaine took a deep breath and placed his hand upon Kurt's. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'."

There was a flash of recognition in Kurt's eyes and he gasped. " _Blaine._ You found me."

_And their story_

_And my journey_

_And the lesson they provide_

_Draw their strength and inspiration_

_from a love that never died_


	24. Epilogue

_A Love That Never Died_

* * *

Kurt blinked slowly, eyes trailing the bead of sweat rolling down Blaine's neck. He mustered the rest of his strength and leaned up, catching it with his tongue. He traced his tongue back up Blaine's neck to where it met his jaw, biting softly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed their sweaty bodies back together.

"Kuuuuuurt. I can't get hard again this quickly."

Kurt curved his ankle around Blaine's knee and rocked against him. "I haven't come yet, so deal with it." He whispered against the skin behind his ear.

Blaine whimpered but didn't stop the movement of their bodies. He was trembling with the sensations.

"Kurt, we were supposed to- _What the hell?_ " Both boys looked up at the words. Burt Hummel stood ashen faced in the doorway to Kurt's bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Kurt scrambled to pull the sheet over their naked bodies. It was unfortunately wrapped quite tightly around Blaine's ankles and he was of no help, completely frozen in shock. " _Blaine!_ " Kurt practically shoved him over, yanking the sheet over them both.

By that time, Burt had turned from the sight and started walking down the hallway. After taking a few calming breaths, Kurt searched for his clothes. His shirt was crumpled at the foot of the bed and his pants were on his computer desk. His boxers were hanging from the window valance... he wasn't quite sure how those ended up there. He stood up quickly, grimacing at the soreness.

He looked back at the bed to see Blaine's face the palest he had ever seen it. "I think it would be best if we both got dressed and I went to have a talk with my dad." He bent down slowly and tossed Blaine's briefs to him.

"Is there anything you could say that would make him not hate me?" Blaine sounded terrified and his hands shook as he attempted to pull on his clothes.

"He won't hate you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well... not for the rest of your life. I love you, so he needs to learn that you're part of my life... forever."

"I love you, too." They shared a smile.

"Okay, you stay here," Kurt did the best he could to tame his hair, "and I'll go calm my dad down." He made for the door but stopped, walking back to Blaine and kissing him softly.

Heart pounding, he went to find her dad. A quick climb of the basement stairs and he found his dad pacing in the kitchen. "Dad?"

"What the hell did I just walk in on?"

"...do you really want me to answer that?"

Burt huffed and finally turned to face Kurt. "Don't be a smart ass, kid, my patience is running thin. Last I knew, that boy didn't see you as anything more than a friend and then I see you doing _that_ in my house?"

"Right... did I not tell you we were dating?"

Burt gave a humorless laugh. "When did that start? A few weeks ago when he was 'experimenting' with girls or last week when he asked me about giving you the sex talk?"

"We started – wait, he asked you to talk to me about sex?" Kurt would need to have a serious talk with Blaine about this later.

"Yeah, not even a week ago. If I'd know this would happen, I'd have sent him packing. I can't believe he would take advantage of you after so little time. How long have you been dating?"

There was no way Burt would believe him if he talked about what had happened in Egypt. An even worse answer would be the fact that, in this time period, they'd only been dating for 5 hours. He would have to improvise. "We've known each other for months and he's taken me on coffee dates twice a week since we met. We spend most of our free time together. Even though we haven't been official for very long, I know without a doubt that I love him. He's it, Dad."

Burt sighed. "This is your first boyfriend, Kurt. Everyone feels that way in the beginning, especially in High School."

"This isn't some silly High School romance. With everything we've been through, we know. We've fought and we've made up. We've seen each other at our worst and we still love each other with everything we have."

Burt shifted his weight and frowned. "I am truly sorry that you had to go through what you've gone through, Kurt. No one deserves what you've had to endure. I don't know enough about Blaine to know his story, but if it's anything like yours, I am sorry. I am glad you've found each other."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with you having sex."

"At all?" Kurt sounded horrified.

"No funny business while you're living under my roof."

"But, I- I don't want to lose him."

Burt looked angry. "Kurt, did he pressure you into sex?"

"What? No! God, Dad, it was completely consensual."

Burt shook his head. "Then why did you think you'd lose him?"

"I just don't want anything to happen that will tear us apart before we even have a chance to truly be together." At Burt's confused look, Kurt continued. "We lost Mom before I even really knew her. Finn lost his Dad so young too. Every minute is precious." Kurt blinked back a few tears that had pooled in his eyes.

Burt sighed once more and reached over to pull Kurt into a hug. "You know I can never say no when you cry. Fine, as long as you're being safe and as long as it's not while I'm home, you and Blaine can do whatever it is those pamphlets taught you."

Kurt smiled brightly and hugged his father tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Kurt went running off to go tell Blaine the good news and paused when Burt's voice called out, "I'd like to officially meet him sometime, seeing as he's your 'forever'."

* * *

A few nights later, Kurt and Blaine were once again lying naked in Kurt's bed, blankets nestled around their torsos. Kurt was drawing lazy patterns onto Blaine's chest with his finger and Blaine was humming a song Kurt had never heard before.

"I was wondering something."

"Hmm?" Blaine picked his head up from the pillow and looked down at Kurt.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"We agreed that honesty is best, ask away."

"I was just thinking about how some things are so similar to back then and some are so different. I was wondering about your father. Is he anything like he was back then?"

"Do you mean evil?" Blaine chuckled lightly. "No. He's just never really paid attention to me unless it was of benefit to him."

"So he's not arranging a marriage for you?" Kurt giggled until he saw Blaine frown.

"That part is actually quite similar. There's some rich business tycoon who has a daughter my age. Father keeps trying to set me up with her even though I've insisted I'm gay."

When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine lifted his chin with his hand. "Kurt? You have nothing to worry about. I love you, forever and always."

They shared a sweet kiss, bodies entangling, hand touching and stroking everywhere they could reach. After a few moments, they pulled apart and curled back into each other, hearts beating as one.

Kurt went back to tracing his fingers over Blaine's chest. "I was thinking we should do something nice for Trent, since he was such a good friend to us both back then. Maybe buy him that new Burberry coat he's been eying all month?"

"That'd be great, except we couldn't actually explain why we're doing it. He'd think we'd lost it."

"True..." Kurt bit his lip.

"Then again, he did sort of help us get together this time around."

Kurt turned to look at him. "How so?"

"Well... Forgive me for not telling you before, but the Warblers sent him to spy on you guys the same week you spied on us."

"What? How did I not notice?"

"I honestly don't know. It's especially odd because, apparently, he followed _you_ around most of the time. He said you were the most fashionable and beautiful boy he'd ever seen."

Kurt turned beet red. "You're kidding me."

"Honest to god, that was exactly what he reported back. Suffice to say he got a lot of ribbing from us all. We sent him to spy on the Glee club, not the cute boys. Oddly enough, his last day of spying on you guys was the day you came to spy on us. Well, except for..."

"Except for what?"

"I did sent Trent back to check on you after the ordeal with Karofsky. I wanted to make sure you would be safe."

Kurt smiled brightly. "Even though I had no idea about it until now, thank you."

Blaine returned his smile.

"So, what sort of actual New Directions intel did he bring back to you guys?"

"Just that you were the craziest group of kids he'd seen. You fought more than you got along and yet when you worked together, your songs were breathtaking. I didn't really pay much attention when he got back. According to David and Wes, I couldn't stop talking about you the entire week."

"Is that so?" Kurt sounded highly amused.

"Trent said that I should ask you out. He said if I had the courage to invite you to dinner, he'd go back to McKinley and ask Mr. Fashionable and Beautiful out and we'd double date. Unbeknownst to either of us, you were one and the same." Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer to him. "I mentioned how we'd sort of gone on a date – the day we went to see Rent? And I mentioned your name... you should have seen his face. I did sort of feel bad about that."

"Then we really should do something nice for him."

"Agreed. We'll go out shopping tomorrow."

Kurt squealed and pressed kisses all over Blaine's face.

* * *

Three years down the road, nothing much had changed. Sure, they'd moved to New York together. Kurt was doing an internship at Vogue Dot Com while Blaine was pursuing a degree in World Cultures. They dreamed of traveling the world together, seeing everything it has to offer. They didn't care where they ended up, as long as they were together.

It was a night like any other when Kurt awoke suddenly. It was pitch dark, not even the light of the moon pierced the black. Kurt tried to move but there was a weight on his chest and it was hard to breathe. Kurt's body spasmed and his limbs kicked out, dislodging the thing that was pressing into him. It was only after he heard a grunt that he realized it was a person that had been resting on his chest.

"Kurt?" There was no mistaking Blaine's voice, so confused from the abrupt awaking.

Even with the weight off his chest, his lungs were burning and Kurt struggled to draw a deep breath.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine turned on the light before reaching out and pulling him into his arms.

Kurt took a few more breaths before he felt he could speak. "I thought I was back in the tomb." His voice was shaky and he was still trembling.

Blaine made a sympathetic noise and hugged Kurt closer. "It's okay, love. Nothing can harm us now, we're safe."

"But we aren't safe. Anything could happen to us."

Blaine pulled back from Kurt, and cupped his cheeks in his hands. "Then we'll make each day count. We'll love each other with every breath, fall asleep in each other's arms every night, and wake up to spend another day together."

"You promise?"

"With every part of my body, heart, and soul." They curled into each other, lying back on their bed and falling into a more peaceful sleep. The next morning, Kurt awoke to Blaine pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Kurt, love, wake up."

Kurt blinked slowly and squinted against the rays of sun that danced across his face. Blaine's skin glowed in the early morning light and his smile was dazzling.

Blaine indicated the window to their left, the sun barely risen over the horizon. "It's as I promised. Another beautiful day to spend together. Forever and always."

Kurt couldn't help the loving smile that rose to his face. "Forever and always."

**The End**


End file.
